Back to Hogwarts
by iluvjamesie
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRET SANTA! READ THAT FIRST! Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are back and enjoying life after the Christmas chaos. But of course, how can things stay normal for a prolonged period of time? Fluffy moments, humour and lots of fun! A must read!
1. Plans

**Ok guys, here it is! The long awaited, harriedly requested sequel to Secret Santa! This story is going to include a whole lot of fluffy moments and maybe another special event coming up! I need you guys to give me loads of ideas about what's going to happen cos I have a very basic idea right now. I know this first chappie is kind of lame, but it will get better! Don't forget to send me your ideas! Also tell me what would be a suitable title to this story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!

It was a warm, sunny Saturday morning, and Ron was sleeping in, as usual. Ginny had repeatedly yelled at him to wake up but each time Ron had merely rolled over and ignored him. Ginny had given up and retreated to the common room, which was pretty empty, considering most people were sleeping in, and those that weren't, were outside enjoying the lovely weather. So Ginny had no choice but to go out of the Gryffindor dormitories and up to Harry and Hermione's Head Common Room. She reached the boar, which immediately came to life and grunted, "Password?"

"Pancakes with syrup," said Ginny, wondering why Harry and Hermione hadn't already changed this ridiculous password to something better.

She entered, and the first thing she saw was Hermione sitting on a couch with a flurry of parchment and books around her.

"Hermione! It's a brilliant Saturday morning!" exclaimed Ginny, "You've got to come outside with me!"

"Sorry Ginny, but I didn't quite get around too finishing my homework last night, thanks to… ahem… certain things," said Hermione, "and there's no way I'm going to let my schedule get any more behind."

"So what exactly was stopping you last night?" asked Ginny innocently, "Oh yeah, it was you snogging my brother 5 hours continuously now wasn't it?"

"Oh go wake Harry up and annoy him instead!" said Hermione, blushing and throwing a cushion at the smirking Ginny.

Ginny went into Harry's bedroom to see him sprawled on his bed, snoring softly. She went up to him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Harry?" she said, giving him a poke.

Harry muttered something incoherent and moved slightly. Ginny poked him again, harder. At this Harry sat up suddenly, knocking the bed cover off him.

"Wassamatter?" he exclaimed. Then he caught sight of Ginny grinning and glared at her.

"Ginny! What time is this to wake me up? I was having an excellent dream and you ruined it!" he said getting up, and making his way to the bathroom.

"Harry, you've got to come outside with me! Hermione's doing homework and Ron won't wake up even if you try hexing him, which I have! So you've _got_ to come!" said Ginny jumping up and down on his bed.

"And why's it so important for you to go outside?" asked Harry, who was now shaving, while trying to brush his teeth with his left hand, and failing.

"Because," whined Ginny, "It's gorgeous out there. And I'm bored!"

Harry rolled his eyes, dried his face and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"Fine then, milady. Lead the way!" he said.

"How can I? You're carrying me!" said Ginny, giggling.

2 HOURS LATER

Harry and Ginny walked back towards the castle, hand-in-hand, having just spent some very important quality time together. They made their way to the Head Common Room again to find Ron sitting on the couch this time, and Hermione nowhere in sight.

"Where's Hermione, Ron?" asked Ginny.

"She's having a bath. A bloody _bath_! At this time! It's nearly lunch! What kind of time is this to take a bath?" exclaimed Ron.

"What kind of time is this to wake up, Ron?" retorted Ginny at once.

"I didn't wake up _now_! I woke up 20 minutes ago!" shot back Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked into Hermione's bedroom where Hermione was sitting, clad in a bathrobe and her hair wrapped up in a towel. She looked up as Ginny entered and smiled at her.

"Hey Hermione, all your homework finished?" grinned Ginny.

"Pretty much. Is Ron still out there? I thought he might have gone for lunch, but I couldn't risk going out to check, in case he was still there and saw me like this!" said Hermione.

"He's there all right. But he wants to go to lunch, so you'd better hurry up or we'll never here the end of it! Always remember the golden rule about Ron. Never, ever deprive him of food, never!" laughed Ginny.

Hermione chuckled, and started getting dressed quickly. A few minutes later, the two girls headed out of Hermione's bedroom to see both Harry and Ron sitting on the couch playing Wizards chess.

"Let's go get some grub guys. I think we've all waited long enough!" said Ginny, leading the way out. The others followed her and they headed to the Great Hall. There they sat down at their usual spot and started eating, striking up conversation.

"I can't believe you guys missed the weather this morning! It was heavenly!" said Ginny.

"Yeah it was pretty great. Although maybe I'd have enjoyed it better if I hadn't been brutally woken and forced to go out!" said Harry grinning.

Ginny poked him in the stomach and went on, "But honestly! What's the point of being a couple if all you do is sleep or study?" she asked.

Ron looked affronted. "We do not only sleep and study! How would _you_ know what we do, Ginny?" he caught Hermione's eye and blushed. Harry and Ginny smirked.

"Ahem… this is not the time to be talking about such things. Can we please enjoy lunch in a bit of peace!" said Hermione, glaring at Ginny.

The rest of lunch passed amicably, with lazy chatter. Since it was Saturday, there were no classes at all so the four made their way back to the Head Common Room after they had satisfied their appetites.

**AN: It will get better I promise! Read my note at the top and don't forget to review!**


	2. A Small Fight

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks to those who gave me ideas! And the biggest thanks to Emma-Lynn who game me the idea that I'm going to use in this story! It's going to be pretty exciting let me tell you! Ok, so before we get on with the story, I want you guys to take a look at my user profile and read my Snape Theory! E-mail me and tell me what you think! Now… on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!

_RECAP: The rest of lunch passed amicably, with lazy chatter. Since it was Saturday, there were no classes at all so the four made their way back to the Head Common Room after they had satisfied their appetites._

The four of them were sitting in Harry and Hermione's Common Room, chatting and lazing around. Ron, who had been looking at Hermione for most of the afternoon, suddenly caught sight of the shining ring on her finger.

"Hermione? Is that… um... on your finger?" he asked rather nervously. Hermione glanced down at her hand and smiled.

"Yes Ron, of course it is!" she said, grinning at him. Ginny smiled too, remembering how Ron had unexpectedly shown a romantic side of him when he had bought the pearl ring for Hermione during the Secret Santa game. The four of them reminisced about that Christmas and how it had resulted in Harry and Ginny getting together, as well as Ron and Hermione becoming a couple at last. A month had passed, and it was now mid January. The weather was still slightly chilly, but every now and then, a lovely warm day would come up.

"Who's up for a game of quidditch?" asked Harry, getting up and stretching himself.

"I'll come, and we can get Seamus and Dean to join us as well," said Ron, following suit. The two boys looked expectantly at Ginny but to their surprise, she refused.

"Nah, I'll think I'll give it a miss today. I'm just feeling too lazy!" she said. The boys shrugged and walked out of the common room, bidding the girls good-bye. As soon as they had left, Ginny turned to Hermione with a sparkle in her eyes.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?" asked Hermione bemused.

"So, what's the plan for Valentine's Day? Hello, hasn't Dumbledore asked you guys to organize something yet?" asked Ginny excitedly.

Hermione laughed and said, "No, he hasn't. Anyway, Valentine's Day is hardly celebrated that enthusiastically here, especially since that horrific display Lockhart organized. Well… at least… the boys thought it was horrific!"

"Hermione, you absolutely have to plan something! Now that both of us are actually in a relationship, it's a perfect opportunity for some extra romancing!"

Hermione chuckled at the excited expression on Ginny's face, and said, "Fine, I'll talk it over with Harry. We'll see what we can do!"

THAT EVENING

"Harry, have you considered us organizing something for Valentine's Day? I mean, a lot of the students… ahem… seem to be eager about an event," said Hermione to Harry, who was spread out on the couch, exhausted from their game of quidditch. At Hermione's question however he looked up in surprise.

"Um… I guess… what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know… we'll have to think of something together."

For the next two hours, they brainstormed and planned. They wanted to come up with an original idea, not just a dance or something. Finally they had a complete plan lying in front of them.

"Brilliant!" said Harry, leaning back and surveying the mess on the table. "This is going to be quite a shock to the others… they won't know what to expect!"

Harry and Hermione then made their way up to Dumbledore's office to inform him of their idea. They said the password to the gargoyle outside (Cockroach Clusters) and went up to the Headmaster's room. They entered at his request and took a seat in front of his large, mahogany desk.

"Well Harry, Hermione… what brings you up here?" Dumbledore asked them, looking at them through his half-moon glasses.

"Well sir, we came up with an idea for Valentine's Day, and we need you to approve of it before we carry on!" said Hermione pushing a piece of parchment towards him. Dumbledore read through it and then looked up smiling.

"Sounds… interesting! I'm sure you'll will be as successful with this as you were with the Christmas event!" he said, smiling at them.

"Thank you, sir," said Harry, and got up.

The Head Boy and Girl made their way back out to start preparing notices that would be posted up the next day.

THE NEXT DAY

"Blimey! Ginny, have a look at this!" cried Ron. He was looking at the notice board, reading what had already caused quite a commotion and causing the entire common room to buzz excitedly. Ginny hurried over and glanced at the notice board. What she saw was:

**ALONE AND DATELESS FOR VALENTINE'S DAY? THEN LOOK NO FURTHER BECAUSE HOGWARTS IS HOSTING ITS VERY FIRST "DATING AUCTION!" NEVER HEARD OF IT? WELL, COME ALONG ON THE 2ND OF FEBRUARY AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!**

**VENUE: GREAT HALL**

**TIME: 3:00 PM**

**COST: FREE**

**COME ALONG AND TAKE PART IN HOGWARTS VERY FIRST "DATING AUCTION!"**

Ginny whistled.

"Wow! Not what I was expecting… Hermione's surprised me this time!" she said.

"Wait! Hermione thought of this?" asked Ron incredulously, "But she's not even single! She's with me!"

"Maybe you don't count!" said Ginny mischievously.

"Oh ha ha, very funny, Gin. You're a riot, you really are!" said Ron, scowling at her.

"I wonder what this Dating Auction thing could be?" said Ginny, looking thoughtful, "Not that I can take part of course, since i'm not single either. But i'm still going to go and see what it's all about. And you're coming too Ron! We have to support Harry and Hermione!"

Ron grumbled all the way down to breakfast, but he knew there was no reasoning with Ginny once she had made up her mind. Not unless you wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her Bat Bogey hexes, as Fred and George so rightly put it.

Hermione and Harry were already sitting at the Gryffindor table having breakfast. They looked up and smiled at Ron and Ginny as they approached. Ginny sat down next to Harry and said good morning to Hermione. Ron, still looking grumpy, swung his long legs over the bench and sat himself down next to Hermione.

"So, did you see it?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Humph… oh yes!" said Ron, glaring at his bacon and eggs.

"What're you so upset about?" asked Hermione in surprise, nudging him with her foot, "You don't even know what it's going to be like!"

"Yeah yeah…" muttered Ron moodily.

"Well, sorry if you don't like our idea Ron!" said Hermione, now getting annoyed, "But if you're going to be so pessimistic about it then I really don't want to be near you and get those vibes all the time!" Saying so, Hermione got up and huffed away. There was a silence after she had gone.

"Well, that wasn't very smart now, was it Ron?" said Ginny, though not snidely. Harry nodded sympathetically and said, "You should go talk to her man, sort things out!"

Ron was looking shell-shocked. Slowly he nodded, and got up. He walked out of the Great Hall, and made his way to the Library, where he was sure Hermione was, thinking furiously.

"Damn Ron, what the hell did you have to go be so grouchy for? What is up with you? Get yourself together!"

He reached the Library, and looked around, trying to spot Hermione. To his surprise she didn't seem to be in the Library!

"Where else would Hermione go?" he thought, perplexed. Slowly, he made his way up to Hermione's common room. He said the password and went in. Hermione was sitting on the couch, her face buried in a cushion. Ron went over to her awkwardly.

"Hermione?" he asked, tentatively.

"Go away Ron," she said, her voice muffled as it was in the cushion. It wasn't shaking or anything though. Ron heaved a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't crying.

"Hermione please… I'm really sorry! Seriously, I don't know why I was behaving like such a jerk. I'm really sorry Hermione!" he tried again, "It's not that I don't like your idea, you're right, I don't even know what it is!"

Slowly, Hermione raised her head and looked straight at him.

"Ron," she said, quietly, "You're such an idiot."

Then she smiled.

Ron smiled back at her, and leant forward and kissed her, cupping her face in his hands. Their kiss was short and sweet, as they pulled away; they smiled at each other again.

**AN: What do you think? Don't forget to review if you want the next chappie to come out fast!**


	3. A Bigger Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!

RECAP: Ron smiled back at her, and leant forward and kissed her, cupping her face in his hands. Their kiss was short and sweet, as they pulled away; they smiled at each other again.

The last week of January flew by quickly, and February 2nd was drawing closer and closer. The students were very excited, and Hermione and Harry had been quite stressed the whole week trying to pry off students who were sticking to them like leeches, trying to find out what the Dating Auction was about.

Finally February arrived, and on the day of the 2nd, lots of students, mainly 6th and 7th years, crowded into the Great Hall at 3:00 sharp. Harry and Hermione had conjured up a small stage in one corner and had arranged huge amount of chairs and benches in front of it. Everyone surged into the Hall and took a seat on them.

"Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming to this briefing of the Dating Auction," said Hermione.

"Yes, this is just a briefing, an explanation of the rules etc. The actually event will take place tomorrow," said Harry, seeing the look of surprise on people's faces after Hermione's welcoming message, "Ok, so lets tell you guys what's going on, ok?"

"The Dating Auction is going to be exactly what it sounds like! There will be an eligible bachelor or bachelorette up for auction, and members of the opposite sex will be able to bid on them. The highest bidder will win a date with the person for Valentine's Day," said Hermione.

There were murmurs of interest going around the room. A few people were looking like they didn't agree with this idea and were shaking their heads. Most people however were grinning.

"Ok, now, if you want to be put up for auction, please write your name on a slip of parchment and put it into this box here," said Harry, motioning towards a large box on a table in front of him, "And also, all proceedings of the bidding goes straight towards St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"Please make sure that if you want to submit your name, to do so before noon tomorrow. Does anyone have any questions?" finished Hermione.

No one did, so the students were dismissed and everyone filed out of the Great Hall, chattering excitedly about the Dating Auction. Harry and Hermione went up to Ron and Ginny, smiling broadly.

"So? What do you think?" asked Hermione, excitedly.

Ginny grinned and said, "It sounds awesome, Hermione! I mean, it doesn't seem like the kind of thing you would organize, but what the hell, it sounds like fun!"

Hermione smiled at her and turned expectantly towards Ron, who was standing rather quietly.

"Well? What do you think, Ron?" she asked.

"I think it's… great… yeah, really great!" he replied, smiling at her. Hermione could tell he was lying, but she appreciated the fact that he was trying to support her idea. She smiled back at him, and slipped her hand into his. They looked around but Harry and Ginny were nowhere to be found. Ron shrugged and led Hermione out of the Great Hall, and up to her common room. They entered and the first thing they saw was not a pleasant scene.

Harry and Ginny were facing each other, shouting, and both their faces were bright red.

"And you expect me to sit back and just be ok with this?" screamed Ginny.

"Look you're making a huge deal about this! I'm Head Boy and it's my duty…" he was cut off however, by Ginny's hysterical voice.

"Your duty to what? Cheat on me? Somehow that doesn't seem to ring a bell about Head Boy duties!"

At this point both seemed to realize that Ron and Hermione were in the room, and turned to look at them. Ron and Hermione had frozen, taking in the scene. Ginny huffed, and strode out of the room, glaring at Harry as she left. Harry stood by the couch, his face flushed, still looking angry. Slowly, the anger webbed away from his face, replaced by a weary look. He sank down onto the couch, burying his face in his hands.

"What just happened?" asked Ron tentatively, looking like he really didn't want to know.

Harry shook his head, now looking at the floor. Hermione immediately took charge, motioning for Ron to follow Ginny, and approached Harry.

"Harry? Why did Ginny say you were cheating on her?" she said gently, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Harry looked up at her, and started speaking in a hollow voice, "She's making a big deal about nothing. Honestly, I just said to her, if no one signs up for this dating thing, then I'll have to be one of the bloody contestants, and she started laughing. And when I told her I was serious, she got mad, and accused me of cheating on her?"

Hermione made a sympathetic face at him, and said, "Oh Harry, I think you were a bit tactless. You should have said that no matter how badly you would much rather spend Valentine's Day with her; you just have to be a contestant. Although, really Harry, you shouldn't be worried about this. Loads of people will put their names in! You won't have to put your name in!"

Harry sighed and said, "I hope you're right. Well…what am I supposed to do now?"

"Don't worry about Ginny! She'll understand, Harry, I think she was just jealous and let herself blow up at you," reassured Hermione.

Meanwhile Ron had rushed back to the Gryffindor Common Room in pursuit of Ginny. He found her sitting on a couch, her shoulders shaking, and her face in her arms.

"Gin?" he walked over to her and put his arm around her, "Ginny?"

She looked up at him and wailed, "Oh Ron!"

He pulled her into a hug, and let her cry on his shoulder for a while. When her sobs finally subsided, he asked her again.

"Ginny, what happened?"

"Oh Ron, I was such an idiot. I'm letting Harry get away from me!" she said, tearfully, "I messed up, I messed up…"

Saying so, she buried her head back into her arms and started crying again. Ron kept hugging her, and hoping she would stop crying and go back to the sensible girl she usually was. Just then, Hermione came into the common, much to his relief. She made an immediate beeline for them and came and put her arm around Ginny as well.

"Ron, go away," she said.

"Well that's nice!" he exclaimed, but did as she said, casting a last worried look towards Ginny, before leaving the common room.

"Ginny? I talked to Harry… and well; he's really upset about this as well. You need to think about what you're going to do," said Hermione gently, lifting Ginny's face and brushing the tears away.

"Hermione, I don't know what to do! I… I love him, Hermione, I really do," said Ginny, now holding onto Hermione, "And I couldn't bear it if he ever went out with another girl!"

Hermione pacified her to the best of her ability, and then led her up to the dormitory, putting her into bed.

"Now, you just try to sleep a little, and clear your head a bit. I know you didn't get a wink of sleep last night, "she said, giving her a grin.

Ginny however didn't even smile, but looked even more morose as she remembered how she had spent the night on the couch cuddling with Harry.

Hermione left her there, and went back upstairs to her own common room. She was very much upset about the whole affair. She hated it when Harry and Ginny had a fight, even more than when she fought with Ron, because she knew that most of the time, Ron was just being pig-headed and they were fighting over a trivial matter. But Harry and Ginny rarely had arguments, and it was quite scary when they did, especially one as big as this.

She entered the common room to find Ron sitting there alone. She went over to him and sat down.

"Harry's gone out to have a fly on his broom. It helps to clear his head I suppose," he told her.

"Oh Ron, this is awful. They haven't fought like this in ages!" said Hermione mournfully,

Ron scooted closer to her and put his arms around her.

"Don't you worry, Hermione. They'll work it out. You know that neither can last without he other for more than a couple of hours!" he said comfortingly. Hermione gave him a weak smile, and rested her head against his chest.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Ron and Hermione mad their way down to dinner alone, because Harry had not yet returned from the quidditch and Ginny was still up in her dormitory. The two of them sat down at the Gryffindor table and started helping themselves to some food. Just then Harry walked in, looking very wind-swept and disgruntled. He came in and sat down opposite them, grabbing the nearest plate of stew and helping himself.

Ron, Hermione and Harry made small talk for a while, avoiding the subject of the recent fight. Suddenly made a choking sound. Ron and Hermione turned to see Ginny entering the Great Hall. She caught sight of Harry however, and turned abruptly and left again.

"Uh oh," thought Hermione.

Harry's face fell, and he pushed his plate away. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, and Ron placed a comforting hand on Hermione's knee.

"Harry," he said, "Um… listen, about Ginny… seriously, she'll come around ok? Give her a bit of time."

Harry just nodded miserably, and Hermione patted his shoulder sympathetically.

**AN: Ok, guys, sorry for the gap. Remember, I'm actually writing this story as I'm going along, unlike Secret Santa, which I wrote and then published. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Ok I know the scene in this chapter with Hermione telling Harry that he was tactless is very similar to the one in HP GoF where she tells him that about Cho, but t just fitted really well! Anyway, I've already credited J.K. Rowling for the HP characters and that's just a characteristic feature of Hermione I guess…**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this chappie, kinda sad I know… what with Harry so upset... and Ginny being so stubborn… anyways, if you want the next chappie to come out quickly, then REVIEW!**


	4. Reconciliations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!

_RECAP: Ron, Hermione and Harry made small talk for a while, avoiding the subject of the recent fight. Harry suddenly made a choking sound. Ron and Hermione turned to see Ginny entering the Great Hall. She caught sight of Harry however, and turned abruptly and left again._

"_Uh oh," thought Hermione._

_Harry's face fell, and he pushed his plate away. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, and Ron placed a comforting hand on Hermione's knee._

"_Harry," he said, "Um… listen, about Ginny… seriously, she'll come around ok? Give her a bit of time."_

_Harry just nodded miserably, and Hermione patted his shoulder sympathetically._

That weekend was a bad one. Harry and Ginny were still not speaking to each other, and Ron and Hermione were in despair about the way they both were so upset. Hermione had tried talking to Ginny several times, trying to convince her to talk to Harry, but Ginny had flat out refused to speak to him again. Harry had wandered around miserably the whole of Saturday, and had spent all of Sunday flying on his Firebolt outside.

It was Sunday night, and Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch in the Head common room, gazing miserably into the fire, in silence.

"This sucks," said Ron, finally.

Hermione turned to look at him, a bit of hurt in her eyes.

"No, not this," said Ron, hastily, "This situation, between Harry and Ginny."

Hermione sighed, and said, "Yeah, this is just… just so awful! Why are they both being such idiots?"

Just then Harry entered to common room, looking completely disheveled and wind swept. He saw the couple curled up together, and his face flushed.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, tentatively.

"Um… no," said Hermione, "Actually, we were talking about you, Harry. Come sit down"

Harry dragged his feet up to the couch and sank down onto one end of it.

"Look Harry, I… Hermione hates seeing both of you like this," started Ron.

A look of anger flashed past Harry's face.

"So tell me what I'm supposed to do then? She's refusing to speak to me!" he retorted.

"Harry, Ron's not very good at this kind of stuff, you know that," said Hermione, hurriedly, "I understand that Ginny's not making it easy, and we're willing to help you."

Harry looked at her, a look of gratitude now on his face. Ron nodded vigorously, giving Harry a what-she-said look. Harry smiled at his two friends, feeling slightly more cheerful.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione awoke at exactly 6:30 and started getting her bag ready for the classes they were having that day. She heard a thumping from outside her room, and opened her door curiously. Harry was stomping out of his door, in his pajamas.

"Hey," he said, seeing her.

"Harry, you're up early!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really sleep much," he muttered.

"Oh Harry, don't worry, everything will be all right, you'll see!" said Hermione, sympathetically.

The two of them got dressed and made their way down to breakfast. On entering the Great Hall, they saw Ron and Ginny sitting together on the Gryffindor table. Ginny looked up and saw the two of them. Ron followed her gaze, and immediately put a warning hand on her shoulder. Harry and Hermione approached the table, and sat down.

"Good Morning Ron, Ginny," said Hermione, brightly.

"G'morning," said Ginny, concentrating on her pancakes.

"Good Morning, Ginny," said Harry, willing her to reply.

Ginny looked up at him, and their eyes met briefly, before her gaze dropped back down to her plate.

"Good Morning," she said stiffly.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of triumph.

"Step one," mouthed Ron, to Hermione, who grinned back at him.

The four hurried over their breakfast, and then started leaving to their respective classes. Harry and Ron had a free period first thing, Hermione had Arithmancy, and Ginny had Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry and Ron headed out to the grounds, and were strolling around the lake. Not 15 minutes had passed, when Ginny came running up to them, suddenly. She stopped to catch her breath, and then opened her mouth to explain.

"Care of Magical Creatures is cancelled! Can you believe it? Hagrid must be sick or something," she said, her eyes on Ron, but they flicked to Harry every now and then.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Hagrid," said Ron, "Anyway, I just remembered Hermione was saying something about not having time to get something from the Charms classroom. I'd better go see what it was, cos' I think she expects fetching things for her to be a boyfriend duty or something."

Saying so, Ron turned on his heel, and started heading back towards the castle. This left Harry and Ginny alone together, with an increasing amount of awkwardness between them. Harry coughed once or twice, willing himself to say something. Ginny was just staring stonily across the lake.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," blurted out Harry, suddenly.

Ginny turned to look at him, her face expressionless, but her eyes dancing with anticipation.

"Ginny," said Harry again, stepping closer to her, "Look, you were absolutely right about it all. I shouldn't have even though about putting my name in for the Dating Auction…"

He was cut off however by a choking sound from Ginny.

"Harry, stop," she said, her eyes filling with tears, "You're wrong, it was me who was wrong! How could I accuse you of… of… "

Ginny started sobbing, and Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Ginny wiped her eyes quickly and lifted her head up.

"I'm so, so sorry, Harry," she whispered, "I was just so… so scared that I'd lose you… I didn't think, I didn't mean any of it, really…"

"Shh…" said Harry, stroking her hair. Ginny rested her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him too.

"This was a rather ridiculous fight, wasn't it?" said Harry lightly.

"But it's over," said Ginny firmly, and reached up and planted a kiss right onto his lips.

4 HOURS LATER

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, digging into their lunch.

"See," said Hermione, "I knew you two wouldn't be able to last more than a weekend!"

Ginny grinned sheepishly, and exchanged a look with Harry, who squeezed her hand under the table.

The meal passed easily enough, and soon the four were back in classes. The next class for Hermione, Harry and Ron was Transfiguration, and they headed towards it, after bidding Ginny goodbye.

Professor McGonagall walked into the class and everyone rushed to sit down at heir seats.

"Good afternoon class," said Professor McGonagall briskly, "today, we will be working on the Protean charm in groups."

She went around the classroom, putting people into groups of three. Harry and Ron found themselves with Neville, and Hermione was with Parvati and Lavender.

The assignment was to practice the Protean charm within the group, but as Hermione had already mastered it (the Galleons for the DA had the Protean charm on them), she merely tried to help Parvati and Lavender. The two girls were having trouble concentrating so after a while Hermione merely gave up.

"So Hermione," began Parvati, "How's it going with Ron?"

Hermione looked up sharply.

"_Oh no," _she thought,_ "they're going into gossip mode."_

"Um… good…" she said, deciding it would be the safest answer.

"So, like, have you guys got to second base yet?" asked Lavender, leaning forward.

"Huh?" asked Hermione.

"Second base? You know, the one that comes after first base and before third?" said Parvati, impatiently.

"Don't tell me you don't know what second base is," said Lavender, smirking.

Hermione blushed.

"Well… um," she said awkwardly.

"Lavender, don't be so mean!" said Parvati, who was clearly enjoying herself, "Hermione, first base is like kissing and stuff, and second is like when you get to the upper body fondling,"

"What?" started Hermione, "Upper body fondling?"

"Um, like yeah! Hello, you're 16, don't tell me that upper body fondling is too much for you! Legally, you'd be able to have sex in a couple of months!" said Lavender.

Hermione's face went even redder.

"What… what…" she managed to stutter out, "But, me and Ron…"

"Um, Hermione, Ron's a 16 year old boy. He has needs, you know!" said Parvati.

Hermione stood up suddenly.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said weakly, and hurried out of the door, after muttering an excuse to Professor McGonagall.

Parvati turned to Lavender in surprise and said, "Gosh, maybe we were a bit hard on her,"

"Hello, she should know these this things! I can't believe they haven't had a sex talk yet!"

"Yeah, she really is clueless! So we'll have to help her, I mean, how on earth is she going to keep Ron if she carries on like this?"

**AN: Well, well, well… is this is a surprise twist or what? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. A Sex Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!**

_Parvati turned to Lavender in surprise and said, "Gosh, maybe we were a bit hard on her,"_

"_Hello, she should know these this things! I can't believe they haven't had a sex talk yet!"_

"_Yeah, she really is clueless! So we'll have to help her, I mean, how on earth is she going to keep Ron if she carries on like this?"_

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror of the girl bathroom. Her head was pounding with all the things Parvati and Lavender had said. She knew quite well that they had been right, how could she have been so blind to the fact that Ron was at the age where he might… _expect_ certain things…

She shook her head violently. She had to think clearly. This was just a simple logic puzzle and she could easily work it out.

"This is no use," she thought miserably, "I need help,"

She left the bathroom and went back to the Transfiguration classroom, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. On entering the classroom, she saw everyone was back in his or her seats again and all eyes were on her. She blushed visibly, and rushed to her seat, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"So as I was saying, the homework assignment on the Protean Charm…"

Professor McGonagall's voice zoned out of Hermione's mind as she once again dwelt on the words that came out of Parvati and Lavender's mouths. She decided that she would have to think rationally, and make up her mind about what she was going to do. She had three options. A) Have a serious talk with Ron after class about the "issue", B) Rush out immediately and find Ginny, or C) Ignore the subject and pretend she had never heard anything.

She was absolutely petrified about option A and she knew it would be awkward with Harry hanging around trying not to listen. The third option seemed impossible, as she knew she wouldn't be able to get it out of her head, so she decided that option B would be what she chose.

As soon as class was over, Hermione grabbed her books and started heading out of the class quickly.

"Hey Hermione, are you coming down to lunch with us?" came Harry's voice.

Not trusting herself to even answer, she quickened her pace and almost ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping Ginny would be there. On her arrival however, she saw that nobody was there. The place was deserted.

"Oh God, they'll probably all be down at lunch!" she thought furiously, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Just as she stood there pondering, Ginny pushed her way into the common room.

"Ginny! You must be telepathically gifted! I was hoping you'd come!" exclaimed Hermione, seeing her.

"Well, Ron and Harry said you looked really faint and you rushed away from them. So I figured something was wrong, and I came looking for you." said Ginny.

"Ginny, I need your help," said Hermione at once, "I… I… it was something Parvati and Lavender said!"

"Oh," Ginny rolled her eyes and led Hermione over to the couch. Hermione began her story at once and told Ginny all about her conversation with Lavender and Parvati about Ron, and how they had let slip about his 16-year-old-boy needs. Ginny listened, and occasionally her eyes would darken, while other times her mouth quirked into a grin.

"Oh Hermione," said Ginny, after the story was told, "This is just… so not like you! I really thought you and Ron would have talked about this and made some rules or something!"

"Rules? Oh well, that would make it easier, I suppose," said Hermione, "But does that mean you and Harry have had a sex talk?"

Ginny blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" grinned Hermione.

"We haven't gotten around to it yet, ok?" said Ginny loud.

"Gotten around to what?" came Ron's voice, and Hermione and Ginny turned around in alarm. Harry and Ron were standing at the entrance of the common room.

"Gotten around to what?" echoed Harry, looking from Hermione to Ginny.

"Oh… um the homework that Professor Sinistra gave me… Hermione was telling me to finish it last night, said Ginny hurriedly, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"But you said 'we'…" said Harry, slowly.

"Did I? You must have misheard!" said Ginny, "Come on, let's go down, I'm starving!"

She quickly rushed out of the common room, and a rather bemused Hermione followed her. Ron and Harry shrugged at each other, and then made their way down as well.

THAT NIGHT

Harry was sitting in the Head common room, writing an essay for Potions. Hermione was having a bath. It was a peaceful atmosphere and a nice evening to relax. Someone walking in the room suddenly interrupted Harry from his essay. He looked up to see the tall, gangly form of Ron. Ron grinned at him and sat down on the couch opposite.

"Where's Hermione, mate?" said Ron, stretching out his arms.

"Oh, she's having a bath, she'll be out soon, I expect," Harry replied, trying to get back to his essay. He found it hard to concentrate, however, and finally gave way to what had been nagging in his head the entire afternoon.

"Ron, do you get the feeling that maybe… there was more to that thing that Ginny said… you know… in the common room, this afternoon?" he said, tentatively.

"Huh? No, not really… why, did you?" said Ron, frowning.

"Well… I dunno, I'm pretty sure she said 'we'…"

"Yeah, I definitely heard that too," comprehension suddenly dawned on Ron's face, "That would mean… she was talking about the two of you?"

"Um, yeah Ron, I guess she would be," said Harry, sarcastically.

"But… but… she said you hadn't got around to..." Ron was looking shell-shocked. He leant forward suddenly and said, "Harry, exactly how far have you got with her?"

Harry gulped and said, "Really Ron, don't you trust us? Your sister and your best friend?"

"Harry?" Ron's tone held a warning in it, and Harry immediately felt like kicking himself for unnecessarily bringing this topic up.

"Ron, honestly… I can say that we haven't got farther than you and Hermione have!"

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't know how far we've got!" said Ron indignantly.

Harry choked back a laugh and said, "Oh yeah? Then correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't kissing the most you've ever done to her?"

Ron's face went scarlet, but he also managed to look relieved.

"That would mean you haven't done anything more than kissing with Ginny too," he said with a satisfied nod.

Harry suddenly looked rather uncomfortable, but was saved from answering by Hermione's appearance.

"Hey Ron," she said, looking rather uncomfortable herself, memories of the day not having left her.

"Hiya Hermione," said Ron, distracted from the conversation with Harry, to which Harry was immensely grateful for. Ron got up and walked over to Hermione and wrapped his fingers between hers, pulling her gently to the couch. Harry immediately averted his eyes down to his unfinished Potions essay.

Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch together, and Harry continued working on his essay. To an outsider, the atmosphere might have seemed relaxed, but there was turmoil going on inside each one's head.

Hermione was thinking, _"Oh God, this is so nice, just curled up like this! How could Parvati and Lavender think that Ron would want to do anything else? This is heaven honestly… but is it too little for him? I've really got to tackle it… I'm going to be tense for the rest of the year if I don't talk to him about it!"_

Harry had some quite different thoughts running through his head, _"That was really close! That night at the Burrow in the Christmas holidays really wasn't anything! Stop feeling guilty about it! It was about time to get to second base, anyway, and we both enjoyed it… and stopped in time! As long as Ron doesn't find out, it'll be fine. But I wonder what Ginny really meant this afternoon…"_

Ron was the only one reasonably content, one hand around Hermione's shoulders, and the other lightly playing with her hair. He could sense however, that _she_ wasn't perfectly at ease, and he pulled her closer to him.

Hermione sighed loudly, and said "God, this tension is unbearable!"

Harry looked up slightly and gave her a surprised look. Ron, however, wasn't paying much attention as he had just found the necklace he had given her for Christmas, around Hermione's neck, and was gently tugging it.

"What were you and Ron talking about, Harry?" said Hermione, trying not to get distracted by Ron's fingers on her neck.

"Oh nothing much," said Harry, feeling his face redden slightly, "Just… Ginny, and things…"

"Oh… oh!" said Hermione, now unable to help herself, shutting her eyes, and giving a contented sigh as she felt Ron's touch move the slightest inch downward…

"For God's sake," said Harry, springing up suddenly, "If you guys want a bit of privacy, you could have asked!"

He hurriedly grabbed his books and rushed for his bedroom, stopping at the door to give Ron a thumbs-up sign and a wink.

Both Ron and Hermione were considerably embarrassed, and Hermione wriggled a bit in Ron's arms.

"Oh, forget about him, the pig," said Ron lightly, starting to trace her neckline again. He leant down to kiss her, and she responded, although her nerves were working on her, and she felt herself blushing and pulling away.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" he asked concerned.

"Ron… I… look… are you happy with us… being like this?" she asked nervously.

"Of course I am," said Ron slowly, "What are you getting at?"

"Well, I thought… I mean… you're a guy for God's sake!" said Hermione suddenly, and then immediately regretted it.

Ron's face went brighter than an over-ripe tomato.

"Is that… is that supposed to mean what I think it means?" he croaked.

Hermione nodded and blushed herself.

"Because Ron, well, I mean, couples are supposed to have… to have a 'sex talk'… and I think, that… this would be a good time… to um… have one," she said stuttering a bit, which was unusual for her. She shook her head violently and tried again.

"Ron, let's not be immature about this. We're both 16… and well…" she was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. They kissed again, and when they broke off, Ron took her hand in his.

"Look Hermione, I totally respect you, and knowing you, you'd probably want to wait right?" said Ron, looking seriously into her eyes.

Hermione nodded slowly, and said, "Well, I mean, I'd like to wait until we're actually of age, but… well that's not too far away anyway!"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, two months for me, and slightly longer for you," he said.

Hermione blushed and said, "Then it's kind of pointless waiting, right?"

Ron raised an eyebrow at her, in mock surprise. He placed his hands around her face and leaned closer to her.

"We'll see," he whispered, before leaning down to kiss her again.

**AN: Sorry for the gap, I've been getting 24-hour homework every frieking day! Anyway, this is quite a long chappie, so enjoy! Don't forget to review if you want the next one to come out quickly!**


	6. The Dating Auction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!**

_RECAP: Ron raised an eyebrow at her, in mock surprise. He placed his hands around her face and leaned closer to her._

"_We'll see," he whispered, before leaning down to kiss her again._

"And then he was like, Hermione, I totally respect you, and he was sooo sweet about it! I don't know what I was so worried about! It's just Ron, he understands me, and I understand him!"

Ginny smiled. Hermione had been rambling on for ages, having come back from Ron looking like she was on cloud nine.

"And I mean, obviously I knew he wasn't feeling that our relationship wasn't enough, or he'd have said so! I mean, he knows he can talk to me about anything right? Well, except quidditch or stuff that's just rank, but otherwise…" ploughed on Hermione.

"Ok Hermione! I get it!" laughed Ginny, interrupting her steady stream of gushing, "I'm really happy that you guys had a successful sex talk, but it's 2:00am and tomorrow's the big quidditch game, and I need to sleep!"

Hermione grinned, "Yes, but I'm so happy!" she said, jumping excitedly on Ginny's bed.

"Good night!" said Ginny, laughing and pushing Hermione off the bed firmly.

THE NEXT MORNING

Hermione was woken by excited voices coming from outside her door. She sat up gingerly and glanced at the clock on her bedside table and then gasped in shock. It was 8:30 and the quidditch match would be starting in 20 minutes. She hurriedly threw some clothes on and rushed out her door.

Only to find Harry and Ron standing naked in the living room.

Ok, ok, so they weren't naked, but they were in their boxers, and they were obviously getting changed into their quidditch robes. Harry looked up to see Hermione's mouth dropping open in shock, and blushed himself.

"Ri…ight" said Hermione, recovering quickly, "And you couldn't change in your bedroom, why?"

"Well, we just knew you'd like to come perve on us!" said Harry, grinning. Ron smiled at Hermione, and she felt her knees tremble just a _little_ bit. Then the entrance opened and Ginny walked in. She was already dressed in her quidditch robes, and she walked up to Harry and surveyed him from top to bottom.

"Whoa, who is this hunk, and what has he done with Harry?" she said, leaning closer to him.

Harry gave a cute little pout and said, "Hey! Harry has always been a hunk!"

Ginny giggled, and leant in and kissed him. Ron and Hermione looked away, and managed to catch each other's eye. Hermione blushed at the fact that Ron was still standing with no shirt on, and he was looking so… yummy! Ron grinned at her, and then coughed very loudly and obviously. At this sound, Harry and Ginny broke apart, and they gave Ron a furious glare.

"Well, come on then Harry! I think I can sense that Ron doesn't want us here!" said Ginny indignantly, and pulled Harry out of the Head common room, probably to go down and snog somewhere.

"Well, it's easy to see who the dominant one in that relationship is!" said Hermione laughing.

"Yeah, it's always the woman, isn't it?" said Ron, looking sideways at her.

"Yeah I suppo… hey!" exclaimed Hermione, rolling her eyes, "And would you mind putting your shirt on!"

"Why?" asked Ron mischievously, walking towards her, "You don't really want me to, do you?"

Hermione blushed, "Well, you're going to catch a cold, and you have a quidditch match in 15 minutes!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," grinned Ron, who was now around 2 inches away from Hermione. He put his arms around her, and pulled her closer. Hermione rested her head on his bare chest, and she marveled at how quidditch could build so much muscle.

They stood like that for a few moments, and then Ron slowly lifted Hermione's head, and kissed her soundly, before reaching for his robes and putting them on.

"Well, quidditch calls, my fair maiden," said Ron, "but we'll finish the match off quickly, and then I shall be back,"

"Well I'm not going to be here when you get back," said Hermione, and then grinned when she saw Ron's face fall, "I'm going to be down at the pitch congratulating you!"

5 HOURS LATER

The quidditch match had been quick, as Ron had predicted, and it was over in an hour with a score of 180-40 to Gryffindor. Harry, Ron and Ginny had had a shower, and then met Hermione in the Great Hall for lunch. After a well-enjoyed meal, the four had retreated to the Head Common Room for a lazy afternoon.

"Harry!" said Hermione, sitting up suddenly, "The Dating Auction! It's tomorrow!"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! Do you have the list of people who've signed up?" exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah it's here somewhere," said Hermione, getting up and rummaging around on the table in front of her, "Here it is!"

"So, who signed up?" asked Ginny.

"Hmm… ok, a few Hufflepuffs… Ernie Macmillan… I thought he was going out with Padma Patil! Oh well, anyway, a few other… oh my gosh, Neville!" said Hermione, startled.

Ron started cracking up, and Hermione glared at him.

"Neville…" said Ginny, who was looking a bit worried, "What if… well… what if no one bids on him? That would be so awful!"

"Don't worry, Gin. We'll make his intro seem very… um… appealing…" said Harry.

"Appealing?" said Ron, snorting.

"Shut up, Ron. Anyway, who's going to be doing all the intro's?" asked Ginny. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Well… we were hoping you would, Gin," said Harry, tentatively, "But if you don't want to, then that's fine, we'll get someone else."

"I'd love to do it!" said Ginny, indignantly, "Anyway, I can make Neville's intro fantabulous, cos' everyone knows I've gone out with him, and now that I'm going out with you, Harry, everyone will be rushing to Neville in the hopes of getting up with you!"

"Oh, ha ha," said Harry, sarcastically, "Anyway, is fantabulous even a word?"

THE NEXT DAY

It was February 6th and Valentine's Day was looming closer and closer. The Dating Auction was taking place on this day, and Harry and Hermione were very busy making last minute changes, and organizing the event. After lunch, people started strolling into the Great hall, eagerly talking about the upcoming Auction.

The Great Hall was much the same as of the day of the briefing, but with more seats, as well as decorations around the room and all the walls. The decorations comprised of pink and white patterns, as well as cute heart shapes and cupids floating around. Everyone piled into the Hall and started taking their seats.

Harry and Hermione were standing on the stage and behind them was a huge banner saying "Dating Auction".

"Ok… ahem... let's start," said Hermione, trying to get people's attention.

"Listen up, people!" yelled Harry suddenly, and all heads jerked to the front. He grinned and said, "Thank you!"

"Ok, so we'll start right away! Remember, you can only bid on people of the opposite ex, and thee is no minimum or maximum!"

"And all proceeds go directly to St. Mungo's!" added Harry, "so, let's begin. Ginny, over to you!"

"Thank you, Harry," said Ginny, coming onto the stage as Harry and Hermione made their exit, "Alright, now lets start with our first person to be put up for auction… Neville Longbottom!"

"Lets start with a brief introduction! Neville is one eligible bachelor, indeed!"

There were a few sniggers, and Ron snorted out loud, but Ginny ignored them and ploughed on.

"Neville is a wonderfully loyal and sweet young man! I should know, I went to the Yule Ball with him. His hobbies include herbology, watching quidditch and he also has an unexpected knack for adventure, given that he has accompanied Harry Potter in many of his near-death experiences!"

There was now a hush in the crowd, and Harry turned to Hermione and whispered, "Why'd she have to bring me up?"

"Oh come on Harry, she's doing it for the good of Neville, you know that!" whispered back Hermione.

"Anyway, enough of the talking, lets bring out the man himself! Ladies and Gentlemen, Neville Longbottom!" continued Ginny.

As she said this, Neville came onto the stage, his face bright red, but he managed to hitch a smile onto his face.

"So, do we have any bidders?" asked Ginny.

A 5th year from Hufflepuff waved her hand in the air, and screamed, "I bid 20 galleons!"

Another girl in Hufflepuff, although a 4th year this time, yelled out, "I bid 25!"

"Ok, so we're up to 25 now! Anyone care to go higher?" said Ginny, giving Neville an encouraging smile.

"I bid 35" yelled out Hermione. Ginny grinned and gave her a thumbs-up sign. Ron, however, looked dumbfounded. He turned to Hermione with an outraged look on his face.

"No, don't say it, Ron!" said Hermione.

Ron spluttered at her, but just then the first 5th year girl shouted, "45 galleons!"

"45 galleons… do we have any higher bidders?" Ginny waited for a while, and hen said, "Going once… going twice… sold!"

The 5th year girl scampered over to the stage, and deposited the money in the box, then grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him back to her seat.

Thank god, I swear… if you…" muttered Ron.

Hermione punched him lightly in his side.

"Come on, you know I was just giving a higher challenge for that girl! I knew she wanted to win Neville!" she told him.

"Yeah, but what if she couldn't afford any higher, or what if she changed her mind…" Ron continued mumbling under his breath.

"Stop being so over-protective, Ron!" said Hermione, irritably.

Harry rolled his eyes, and concentrated on the stage, where Hermione was now introducing Eloise Midgen. After Eloise was bought for 40 galleons by a 5th year Gryffindor, Ginny introduced Ernie Macmillan. Ernie sauntered onto the stage, in a very Draco-ish way, and Hermione noticed many girls lean forward in their seats slightly. Ernie was bought for a whopping amount of 85 galleons, and then there was a short interval.

In the interval, Ginny came over to Harry, Hermione and Ron, with a glass of Pumpkin Juice in her hand.

"So? How am I doing?" she asked excitedly, "God, this is quite tiring!"

Hermione, who was checking the list of participants, suddenly gave an exclamation.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"We only have girls from now! There was this Slytherin guy but he's sick in the Hospital Wing today! We need an emergency stand-in!"

"I'll do… um… Ginny?" said Harry, nervously.

"No, it's ok… I don't mind. I mean… it's important for you guys for this not to be a flop," said Ginny, grinning at Harry.

"Um... that's really generous, Gin, but I don't think putting Harry up there is such a great idea. I mean… the girls will go wild! It could create a riot or something!" said Hermione seriously.

Ron guffawed, but then stopped when he saw the others nodding, and then looking in his direction.

"What? You think there'll be a riot? Well, yeah I supposed there would," he said chortling, "But you can easily find someone else... I mean… oh no… don't look at me like that…!"

10 minutes later, Ron was standing on the stage, looking furious. Ginny was holding back her laughter, and making the necessary introduction. Then she started the bidding.

A few girls in Ravenclaw started a war between them, each increasing by 5 galleons each time. They were up to 45 galleons, when Ron started shooting desperate glances at Hermione, his eyes conveying the message please-don't-let-those-weirdo's-win-me. Hermione giggled, and raised her eyebrow at him. He put on a puppy dog face, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let me torture him some more… wait till the very end before I put my bid," she thought, giggling.

"Ok 55 galleons," said Ginny, "going once…"

She shot a look at Hermione, who was wearing a glazed look on her face. Actually, Hermione was daydreaming about her date with Ron on Valentine's Day, and all the romantic things he would do (she hoped).

"Going once!" said Ginny louder, "Ahem… going once!"

"Stop stalling!" came a voice from the audience.

Ginny blushed, and said, "Ok, ok… going once…going twice…."

Hermione suddenly came out of her reverie and yelled, "45 galleons!" just as Ginny said, "Sold!"

"What? But I said it like a millisecond before you said sold!" exclaimed Hermione, mentally kicking herself.

"Um… yeah you did… but you said 45, and the um… highest bid was already 45…" trailed off Ginny, looking awkward.

There was an excited giggle from the audience, and a girl from Ravenclaw came running up the front, and grabbed hold of Ron's arm. Ron looked revolted, and gave Ginny a furious glare.

"Um… well, I'm afraid there's been a slight misunderstanding," began Ginny, but the girl threw her a glare even scarier than Ron's and Ginny quailed. The Ravenclaw girl dragged Ron off the stage.

Hermione's jaw had dropped to the floor, and as Ron passed her, while being dragged along by his winner, he mouthed, "What the hell happened?"

She shook her head numbly. Why didn't she bid in time? Why?

**AN: Well tell me what you think! How funny was this chapter? Pleeeease review, I haven't been getting any reviews for this story! I got 3 for the last chappie! My Secret Santa fic got waaay more than this one! Come on, guys! Please review, and I promise it will speed up my updating! **

**Kisses**

**iluvjamesie**


	7. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!**

_RECAP: Hermione's jaw had dropped to the floor, and as Ron passed her, while being dragged along by his winner, he mouthed, "What the hell happened?"_

_She shook her head numbly. Why didn't she bid in time? Why?_

"It's easy to fix, Hermione!" said Ginny pacifyingly, "All we have to tell her is that there was a mistake and Ron wasn't meant to be up for the auction."

"You saw her! She was practically clawing at him already! She's not going to accept it without a fight!" said Hermione, who had been near tears ever since that afternoon.

"Look, Hermione, we'll figure something out," said Ginny, who was also looking very upset, "We'll figure something out!"

Harry barged into the Head Common Room, and stopped short in front of the two girls.

"It's all ok, Hermione," he said, panting and trying to catch his breath, "Apparently, Colin saw Ron walking away from that girl after saying something to her, so he's obviously explained the situation to her. It's all ok!"

"There!" said Ginny, standing up, and flashing Harry an appreciative grin, "I told you so!"

Hermione tried to smile, but her tears won the battle, and she started sobbing.

"Oh, Hermione," said Ginny, putting an arm around her.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, her shoulders shaking, "I'm so stupid... Ron..."

Harry patted Hermione awkwardly on the back, while Ginny gave her a tight one-armed hug. Hermione recovered soon enough, and, wiping her eyes, got shakily to her feet.

"Well, nice show, but I've never been particularly fond of waterworks," said Harry, grinning at Hermione.

Hermione smiled weakly and then said, "Um... would you guys mind... not mentioning this to Ron? God knows what he thinks about me already..."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," said Ginny, and Harry nodded, hiding a grin.

Just then the entrance swung open, and Ron marched in, looking very bad-tempered. He walked up to the trio and glared at them.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" he started, "She won't bloody leave me alone!"

"Erm... I thought you managed to sort it out... that's what Colin said," said Harry, nervously.

"What? No way, she still thinks I want to go out with her!" ranted Ron, and then caught sight of Hermione's bloodshot eyes. His anger evaporated on the spot. He stepped closer to her, his face softening.

"Hermione, look..." he began, but he was cut off.

"I'm really sorry, Ron. I... I really have no idea what happened to me there," she said softly, avoiding his eye, "And I... I feel so awful, honestly, I... I don't even know what to say."

"Oh, Hermione," he said, placing his hands gently on her face. Harry and Ginny took this as a sign for them to disappear.

Ron kept holding Hermione's face and as she looked at him, he smiled at her.

"What are we going to do, Ron?" asked Hermione, looking nervously at him.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal. I'll spend like 15 minutes with her on Valentine's Day and then..."

"No," said Hermione firmly, "Look, I messed this up for us, and I'm going to make it right again. I'm not having her ruin our day!"

Ron grinned at her, and leant down and kissed her.

MEANWHILE

"Gosh, those two..." said Harry, shaking his head slowly. The two of them were sitting outside on a grassy patch by the lake.

"Tell me about it!" said Ginny, furtively, "At least they managed to have a successful sex talk!"

"Oh really?" said Harry, feeling rather uncomfortable, "So... what did they um... decide?"

"Oh, Ron told Hermione that he totally respected her, and he was prepared to wait for whenever," said Ginny, feeling a blush creeping up onto her face, "and then Hermione realized that in a couple of months it would be legal for them to have sex, and all, so yeah... it should be happening pretty soon,"

"Oh, ok," said Harry, staring at his hands.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a while longer, before Harry, unable to bear the bear the tension much longer, broke it.

"So um... what about us?" he said, looking at Ginny.

"What _about_ us?" she asked him back.

"What about _us_?" said Harry, now grinning.

"No, you tell me!" said Ginny, smiling at him.

"Ok, let's be serious then," he said, sitting up straighter and scooting closer to her, so he was sitting directly behind her. He put his arms around her, and leant his chin on her left shoulder.

"Well... it's different for Ron and Hermione, they're the same age..." began Harry.

"Look, age is not the issue here!" said Ginny indignantly, "Frankly, I couldn't care less about the legal age if I really felt ready!"

"So do you feel ready?" asked Harry gently.

'I don't know..." said Ginny, slowly, "Do you?"

"That depends on you," he said shrugging.

"Why?" demanded Ginny, "Is it cos' I'm younger, or cos' I'm a girl?"

"It's cos' I love you," said Harry, softly.

There was a stunned silence, and Ginny half turned around so she could see Harry's ashen face.

"What did you say?" she breathed.

"Um... I... well," stammered Harry, blushing furiously. He was cut off however, by a pair of lips pressed against his. They kissed for a good couple of minutes, stopping only to take a breath.

"Ahem, you can stop now," came Ron's voice, bringing the two of them back down to earth. They sprang apart immediately, as they had grown accustomed to doing when they heard Ron's voice.

"We've been looking for you guys," said Hermione, "It's time for dinner!"

"Oh, right, thanks for informing us!" said Harry sarcastically, "Very good timing too!"

"Well, it wasn't my idea!" said Hermione, laughing, "Ron always gets very suspicious when you go off together!"

"Too right!" said Ron; "Anyway, you'd have been in trouble with McGonagall if you hadn't come in by dinner!"

The four of them made their way back up to the castle in peaceful silence. A whirlwind of thought and emotion however, was going through both Harry and Ginny's minds.

"_He loves me..." _the thought kept jumping around in Ginny's mind, sending sparks of joy through her body. She just couldn't forget the way his voice had said those words so passionately.

Harry, on the other hand, was feeling rather confused. He _had_ really meant it, of course he had. But she hadn't seemed to take it that seriously, or she'd have said... something, at least! He shook his head, and tried to remember their passionate kissing instead.

The four of them arrived at Hogwarts, and made their way into the Great hall, where most people were already seated. The sat down at the Gryffindor and started helping themselves to the various dishes surrounding them. Just then there was an excited squeal and a girl came running over from the Ravenclaw table.

"Rooooooon!" she said, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Ugh... ok, I think this would be a good time to sort this all out," said Ron, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, definitely!" said Hermione, looking apprehensive.

"Um... Alyce, is it?" said Ron, trying to pry the girl off him.

"Elsie," she twittered, sitting down next to him.

"Right, well... Elsie, the thing is, I have a girlfriend," said Ron.

"Oh, you mean the Head Girl?" scoffed Elsie, "Everyone knows that's not a real relationship! You guys are friends! And it says in all magazines that Hermione's after Harry anyway, so you can't possibly be with her!"

Harry spluttered, and sat up, saying, "Well, maybe you shouldn't pay so much attention to magazines, then! Hermione is _my_ friend and she _is_ going out with Ron! And she can't possibly be after me because I have a girlfriend too!"

Elsie looked most affronted. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Well, I don't care. I won a date with you, and I'm not going to have it! I paid good money for it you know!"

"Look, you'll get the money back!" said Hermione, hurriedly, "It's just... I was supposed to win him because, well... he is my boyfriend, but there was a slight problem..."

"So, basically, I can't go out with you," said Ron, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. To everyone's horror, Elsie's eyes filed up with tears, and she stood up slowly.

"Well... fine then... that's that!" she said, her voice thickening.

"Hey, look, don't start crying!" said Ron, in alarm, "It's nothing _personal_! I just... I have a girlfriend..."

He trailed off, as Elsie rushed away, now positively howling.

"Right... well, that was... unpleasant," said Ron, wearily turning back to his food. He looked at Hermione and saw that she had gone very white, and was looking upset.

"Come on, Hermione! Cheer up! It's ok now," he said, through a mouthful of food. Hermione jumped slightly and she looked at him, and gave a weak smile.

"Yes. Yes, it's ok now."

**AN: Well... tell me what you think about this chappie, and about what you think is going to come next! Also remember Valentine's Day is coming up (in the story that is!) so tell me what you think is going to happen! I plan to make it as fluffy as possible, along with a few unexpected twists...**

**kisses,**

**iluvjamesie**


	8. VDay Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!**

_RECAP: "Come on, Hermione! Cheer up! It's ok now," he said, through a mouthful of food. Hermione jumped slightly and she looked at him, and gave a weak smile._

"_Yes. Yes, it's ok now."_

"So tell me again," Hermione was saying to Ginny, the two of them curled up on the bed in Hermione's room, "He told you he _loved_ you?"

"Um... yeah," said Ginny, grinning.

"So, what exactly did he say? He couldn't just say, "I love you"! What led up to it?" said Hermione, impatiently.

"Well..." said Ginny hesitantly, but then decided to tell Hermione, "We had a sex talk"

"Oh my god, really?" said Hermione, excitedly, "That's great, Gin!"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't a very successful one, cos' you guys came and interrupted us before we actually decided anything," said Ginny, grinning.

"Oh, really?" said Hermione, dismayed, "Well, I'm really sorry, but as I said before, it was Ron's idea!"

Ginny laughed and said, "Well then I'll blame it on Ron if Harry and I never get around to it!"

There was a knock on the door, and both girls whipped their heads around at once. The door opened and Harry's face poked itself into their view.

"Hey," he said, stepping in, "Ginny, you up for a game of Quidditch? The guys are getting ready for a quick match,"

Ginny glanced at Hermione for affirmation, and then nodded excitedly at Harry, jumping up to grab her quidditch robes.

"I'll just have to get my broom from..." she started, but Harry cut her off.

"No, it's ok, I already brought it down," he said, grinning at her.

"Oh, ok," she said, waving goodbye to Hermione and following Harry out of the room.

As they walked out of the entrance of the Head Common Room, Harry took Ginny's hand in his.

"So, I was thinking," he said, glancing at her, "That we could continue our conversation from before,"

Ginny looked up at him quickly, and then smiled.

"Right," she said.

"So... ahem," said Harry, clearing his throat nervously.

"Harry," said Ginny calmly, "There's something I need to tell you,"

"What?" asked Harry panicking, immediately thinking of the worst possible things.

Ginny stopped and turned to look him in the eye. Harry gulped at her serious expression.

"I forgot to tell you," said Ginny, softly, "That I love you too,"

And she leant forward and kissed him.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Ron and Harry were sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Dean and Seamus, having just returned from an exhausting quidditch workout. Ginny had gone to use Hermione's bathroom for a shower, since it was so much bigger and fancier.

"Phew, I'm pooped!" said Seamus, leaning back in his chair and sighing loudly.

"Pooped?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow, "Ri...ight!"

"Whatever," said Seamus lazily, "Just cos' you're a prefect now, doesn't mean you have to get all mature!"

Harry snorted and said, "Ron? Mature? No way, those two words don't go together at all!"

"Oh, ha ha," said Ron sarcastically.

"Anyway, you guys," said Dean, entering the conversation, "What's planned for V-Day?"

"V-Day?" asked Ron blankly, and then realization suddenly dawned on his face, "V-Day! Right!"

"Yeah... so what are you guys going to be up to?" asked Dean, giving Ron a weird look.

"You won't believe what Lavender's forcing me to go to!" said Seamus groaning; "It's some stupid Carnival at Madam Puddifoot's for couples. There'll be all these weird games and stuff like that!"

"Oh man, that sucks!" said Dean sympathetically, "We're just going to Hogsmeade, nothing special! What about you guys?" asked Dean to Harry and Ron.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Well, we're doing something... special, of course!" began Ron, at the same time as Harry said, "Well, nothing's really planned yet!"

"Um... ok?" said Dean, looking at the two of them strangely, "So what have you got Hermione and Ginny?"

"Got them?" echoed Ron.

"Oh, right, of course..." said Harry hurriedly, "The thing is... it's a surprise!"

"Well duh, you won't give it to them until Valentine's Day, but you can tell us!" said Seamus impatiently.

"You know what?" said Ron, getting up, "We've got to go actually. Um... prefect meeting! I am mature now after all, can't afford to be late!"

Harry and Ron hurriedly made their way to the exit and sighed with relief as they climbed out the portrait door.

"Oh man! Way to go making us feel uncomfortable! I mean, of course we're going to get them gifts, it's just... a bit too soon to be so... organized?" said Ron, despairingly.

"Yeah," said Harry, mopping his brow, "Well, maybe they have a point. What if we leave it till last minute and then something goes wrong and we can't get them anything decent? Ginny will kill me!"

Meanwhile, in Hermione's bedroom, the girls were having a similar conversation.

"So anyway, I know Harry's going to get me something totally awesome since well, it's our first Valentine's Day and we've like both already proclaimed our love to each other and all!" said Ginny.

Hermione laughed and said, "Well of course, Ginny," while shaking her head bemusedly.

"So what about you? What are you going to get Ron?"

"Well... I was actually thinking..." said Hermione with an air of conspiracy, and she leant forward and told Ginny what it was. Ginny gave a loud whoop and jumped up excitedly.

"Oh my god Hermione, that is so perfect! I would never have thought that you'd have even thought of something like that!" squealed Ginny.

"Shh... keep it down! It's got to be absolute top secret for it to work!"

**AN: Ooooh, suspense... anyway, drop me a review telling me what you think, and what this gift to Ron from Hermione could be. Sorry for the long wait, my uncle and aunt were visiting and they stole my room and I couldn't get to my computer for the whole week. Anyway, don't forget to review if you want me to write super fast and get the next chappie up. Oh and I think I'm going to make V-Day happen the chapter after next!**


	9. Mad Rush

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!**

_RECAP: "Well... I was actually thinking..." said Hermione with an air of conspiracy, and she leant forward and told Ginny what it was. Ginny gave a loud whoop and jumped up excitedly._

"_Oh my god Hermione, that is so perfect! I would never have thought that you'd have even thought of something like that!" squealed Ginny._

"_Shh... keep it down! It's got to be absolute top secret for it to work!"_

"Harry, today's the 10th..." said Ron, suddenly looking up from his Advanced Potions essay.

"Yeah... and?" asked Harry absent-mindedly, his thoughts on his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay.

"Valentine's Day is in 3 days and we have absolutely nothing planned!" said Ron loudly.

Harry looked at Ron blankly for a few moments, and then slowly his face dawned with comprehension as he finally "heard" Ron.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, "And I know Ginny has huge expectations since this is our first Valentine's Day!"

"It's our first Valentine's Day too!" said Ron, getting up agitatedly.

"Ok, so we have to calm down and think rationally," said Harry, taking a few deep breaths, "Oh my god, she's going to kill me!" he shouted.

"So much for thinking rationally," said Ron, "Anyway, all the popular restaurants will be completely over-booked, so there's no hope there!"

"Except probably Madam Puddifoot's," said Harry, "And there's absolutely no way I'm setting foot in that place again!"

"And there's no beaches close by," continued Ron, ignoring Harry, "because those can be pretty good places for a romantic night out."

"And how exactly do you know so much about romance?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow at Ron.

"Um... I don't, not really" said Ron, blushing slightly, "but um... I was actually in Hermione's room the other day and she has all these..."

"Why were you sneaking around in Hermione's room?" asked Harry, smirking slightly.

"Well... I was just curious!" said Ron defensively, "I mean, she keeps a diary right?"

"You'd read her diary?" asked Harry, pretending to be shocked.

"No! Well, maybe!" said Ron, sheepishly, "Anyway, as I was saying, she has all these soppy romantic novels, so she's probably wants me to be some weird sap who's always wooing her."

"Ri...ight," said Harry slowly, "Well, what girl wouldn't like a bit of romance sometimes? Doesn't necessarily mean Hermione's a die-hard romantic!"

"And since when did _you_ become such an expert on romance?" grinned Ron.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"So what have you guys been doing all day?" asked Hermione, helping herself to a portion of salad. The four were sitting at the Gryffindor table having dinner.

"Oh... homework, junk, same old!" said Ron. The boys had spent the day rushing around asking all the boys where they were taking their girlfriends for the coming Valentine's Day. After hearing stories from posh restaurants to bedrooms, they had hurriedly written letters to all the decent restaurants in Hogsmeade for reservations for the night of the 14th. After sending them off with Hedwig, they were praying that by some miracle a vacancy opened up for them.

"Well, me and Hermione were thinking of going to Hogsmeade on Saturday, for like a relaxing get away or something," said Ginny, "We were thinking about some shopping, and stuff."

Harry and Ron mentally cringed, each remembering that they had not yet got their girlfriends a gift. They would somehow have to manage buying them a gift as well, without them finding out how late they'd left it.

"Shopping!" said Ron, weakly, "Great!"

"Yeah," said Ginny, bemused, "You guys want to come?"

"No!" both boys said together.

"I mean... quidditch!" said Harry, "We have quidditch practice!"

"Um, no we don't!" said Ginny, raising her eyebrows, "I'm on the team too, I think I'd know when we have practices!"

"Oh, right!" said Harry, mentally kicking himself, "Whoops, must have got confused!"

"So why don't you guys come along?" asked Hermione brightly "You're free, after all!"

"Well, um..." started Ron, but he was cut off by Ginny who brightly exclaimed, "It's confirmed then!"

Harry and Ron exchanged weary glances just as Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and winked.

THAT SATURDAY

"Ok, so once the girls get heavily into their clothes trying on or whatever, we'll just make up some excuse and leave!" whispered Ron to Harry, as the four of them made their way down the hill toward the village of Hogsmeade.

"What if they don't go into a clothes shop?" hissed Harry.

"Well... then we'll think of something!" snapped Ron.

"What are you boys whispering about?" asked Ginny, changing her position in the group so she was standing next to Harry. She slipped her hand into Harry, and he gripped her fingers gently, their hands swaying forward and backwards.

"Harry," said Ginny, suddenly, "Why are you so tense?"

"What?" stammered Harry, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not tense!"

"Don't try to lie to me Harry!" said Ginny sternly, "I think I know you too well for that!"

"I'm not... I don't..." stuttered Harry, trying to think of a quick excuse, "Um... I was just thinking about the quidditch match coming up. Because you know how badly Sloper and Derrick are doing, so I need to think of something that will get them to buck up!"

"Ri...ight," said Ginny, who obviously didn't believe him, "Well, whatever you say! But please try to enjoy today? Or you'll ruin it for me too."

She gave him a playful pout and he grinned at her, feeling himself relax slightly.

**AN: I am sooo sorry for the long wait. I have exams coming up and bla bla... I'm making excuses aren't I? Well, I'm really, really sorry but I'm kind of running out of ideas about what's going to happen. Originally I'd planned for that girl who won Ron in the DA to come back into the story but I'm not too sure anymore... so tell me what you think... all constructive criticism welcome!**


	10. Lacey's Lingerie

AN: Ok, so in this chapter, it's going to become pretty obvious what Hermione's gift to Ron is (if you haven't guessed already!) so yeah, I'd originally planned to not say what it was at all until the actual day... but it'll be pretty hard to do that. You'll see why...

I just want to thank all my reviewers, and also thanks for all the comments like "Ron and Harry are so perfect" etc etc, thank you sooo much, you make my day, you really do! Although that probably sounds like I have a really pathetic life... but anyways!

I know that a couple of chappies ago, I said that I'd make V-Day come soon, but I can't remember when I said (and I can't be stuffed to lift my finger and click a few times) so I'm telling you now that it should probably be the next chapter! All right, enough with the blabbering, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!**

_RECAP: "Ri...ight," said Ginny, who obviously didn't believe him, "Well, whatever you say! But please try to enjoy today? Or you'll ruin it for me too."_

_She gave him a playful pout and he grinned at her, feeling himself relax slightly._

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeers.

"So, what do you girls think you'll be doing today?" asked Harry, glancing at Ron.

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" said Ginny brightly, "We'll just roam around and decide!"

"Actually," said Hermione, looking significantly at Ginny, "We need to go somewhere. But it won't take longer than 15 minutes, so we'll go do that now and you guys can just wait here!"

"Um...ok?" said Ron, looking from Hermione to Ginny.

"Yeah," said Ginny, looking surprised but excited, "So we'll see you soon!"

The moment the girls left the Three Broomsticks, the boys to their feet and hurriedly headed for the door.

"Wait!" hissed Harry, "We'll have to wait until they're out of sight!"

"We can't wait!" said Ron, "We only have 15 minutes!"

"We'll manage!'' said Harry, stepping out into the brilliant Saturday morning.

"Ok, so where to?" asked Ron, looking around at all the shops blankly.

"Um..." said Harry, just as clueless, "Lets try over there!"

They headed over to an antique store. It was rather dark and musty looking but they had to make a start somewhere. As soon as they entered, they immediately changed their minds about buying something from there.

"Um, how about we ask the store keeper where to find some nice Valentine gifts," whispered Ron, looking around in distaste at the old and ugly objects lined on the shelves.

"Ok," said Harry, moving towards a desk in the corner, "Um, excuse me?"

An old man came out from the shadows and beamed at them.

"Ah, welcome, welcome, to my humble home! What can I do for you?" he said.

"Uh, well we were wondering if you knew any shops around here selling Valentine gifts?" said Harry.

The wizened old man started chuckling.

"Valentine's Day gifts? 2 days before Valentine's Day? I'd be surprised if you'd find so much as a card!" he said, rubbing his startlingly white hands together, "Everything would be sold out! But you can try the little corner store a few shops away from here, you might just get lucky!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and gulped.

"Right," said Ron, finally, "Well, thank you so much,"

"No problem," said the old man, "Honestly, leaving gift buying till last minute! Typical, typical! Kids these days..."

Saying so, he went back into his room, chuckling softy.

"Right," said Harry, embarrassed, "So we'll try that shop, shall we?"

"I guess," said Ron, rather scarlet himself.

They headed back out and made their way down the street to a small shop with a sign "Barney's Odds and Ends! Gifts for all occasions!" written rather crudely on the door.

"Ok, here goes," said Ron, opening the door. Immediately the bell above them tinkled and a fat lady dressed in a lurid pink outfit came rushing up to them.

"Well, well, dearies!" she twittered, "And what can I do for you?"

"Well... we want to but some gifts for our girlfriends," began Harry, but the woman cut him off.

"Sorry, dearie, but we're all out of Valentine's Day presents. We do have some Christmassy ones though!"

"In February?" asked Ron, making a face, "Oh well, no thanks."

The two walked out in dismay.

"What the hell are we going to do?" said Ron, staring down at the road, "God, Dean and Seamus were right, we've left everything till the last minute and there's nothing available for sale now!"

"I bet we won't even get a restaurant booking now!" said Harry, "Let's face it. We have absolutely nothing planned or to give for Valentine's Day. Absolutely nothing. Nada, zilch, zero..."

"Ok, ok," snapped Ron, "Think of something quick! Before the girls come back!"

"How could I just think of something?" said Harry indignantly, "You're the romance expert after all!"

"Harry, that's it!" exclaimed Ron.

"What? That you're a romance expert? Cos' I was just kidding, I really don't think you're..."

No! We can ask someone who's really an expert on these kind of things!" said Ron, excitedly.

"Oh great plan Ron," said Harry sarcastically, "And who do you propose we should ask?"

"Um... wait," said Ron, screwing his face up in concentration, "Yes! Lupin!"

"Lupin?" snorted Harry.

"Yeah! Hey, he got Tonks to marry him right? He must have some ink link of what to do in a situation like this!"

"Yeah I'm sure he would Ron," said Harry, yawning, "But we only have two days before the day, and he's currently off to Jamaica on his honeymoon!"

"Oh right," said Ron sheepishly, "Well... how about Bill?"

"Bill? Hmm... well that's a better idea," said Harry, pondering, "But do we have enough time?"

"Probably not, but it's worth a shot!" said Ron, "come on, lets write a letter now!"

The two of them went into Flourish and Blotts and quickly bought a piece of parchment and quill. They drafted a rapid letter that briefly outlined their predicament. Although short, it quite frantically screamed "desperate"!

The two boys then hurried to the Post Office and sent the letter off with an owl there. They then raced back to the Three Broomsticks, praying the girls weren't there yet. On arriving they saw there was no sign of the girls, but a very dangerous sign of Madam Rosmerta furious at them for rushing off without paying for the drinks.

"Phew, we made it,'' said Ron, flinging himself onto his seat, after finally escaping the clutches of Madam Rosmerta.

"Yeah, but we're hardly better off than when where we were before!" pointed out Harry.

"Don't worry," said Ron confidently, "Bill will think of something!"

MEANWHILE

"Ok, how about this one?" asked Ginny, holding up a set of lacy black underwear and bra.

"Definitely not!" said Hermione firmly, "I want something special, but nothing as special as that!"

"Well everything here is like that!" said Ginny, looking around at the things around.

They were in Hogsmeades lingerie store, the place where only the 7th years were allowed to go. Unfortunately for Hermione, she had joined these ranks and had come here in an attempt to accessorize her gift to Ron, which happened to be herself.

"Right, well since you've rejected all of these," said Ginny, motioning towards the huge pile of sexy undergarments in front of her, "We'll have to go to an entirely different section!"

"Oh, Ginny!" wailed Hermione, "This is a mistake! I never should have come here! I'm not this kind of person, and Ron knows that!"

"Oh come on, Hermione! It's just for one night! And it'll surprise him!" said Ginny grinning, imagining the expression on Ron's face as Hermione would unveil herself on that night.

"Well, I need to find something to wear!" said Hermione frantically, practically tearing her hair out, "Wait... how long have we been here?"

"Um..." said Ginny, checking her watch, "Oh shit! Nearly half an hour!"

"Oh no, the boys must be terribly annoyed!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Ok, well we'll just take... this one!" said Ginny, snatching up a plain black silk pair of matching underwear and bra set.

"Yes, yes, that's fine!" said Hermione, rushing to the counter, and taking out her money.

"Miss, we have a new promotion," said the salesgirl at the counter, "For that purchase you get a free pair of Jimmy Choo shoes!"

"Jimmy who?" started Hermione, but Ginny interrupted saying "Great, great, can you hurry up and pack it up?"

"Well, you'll have to choose your shoes of course!" said the girl.

"Ok well, can we do it fast?" said Hermione impatiently.

They were hurried to the shoe section, where Hermione picked up the first shoes she saw, and pushed it into the salesgirls arms.

"Great, now can we pay and leave?" she said.

"Sure thing miss," said the girl, rather bemused.

5 minutes later the girls were rushing out of the shop, clutching a bag with Lacey's Lingerie written clearly on it.

"Oh no, the bag!" moaned Hermione, footsteps away from the Three Broomsticks. Ginny glanced down at the bag and grinned.

"Right... well, he can't see that!" she giggled, "Ok, wait here, I'll get Harry!"

Before Hermione could stop her she had rushed in, and run up to where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Harry, Harry, come outside please! There's something I want to show you!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Harry standing up immediately.

"I'll _show_ you! Ron wait here ok?" saying so, Ginny pulled Harry out of the Three Broomsticks.

Anticipating many things, Harry rushed out the door, only to be met by an ashen-faced Hermione self-consciously holding a bag that loudly proclaimed "Lacey's Lingerie!"

"Ri...ight!" he said, stopping short in front of her.

"Um... hi!" she whispered timidly.

"Ok, Harry, this is an urgent situation. We need you to take this bag up to Hogwarts and put it in Hermione's room!" said Ginny hurriedly.

"And do I need to ask what's in it?" asked Harry, very amused by the scene.

"No!" said Hermione hurriedly. Harry chuckled.

"Also, do you know if Ron has any condoms, in case we need to buy some now?" continued Ginny.

"What?" exclaimed Harry, as Hermione blushed even harder.

"Harry!" Ginny gave him a 'look'.

"Right," he said, recovering, "Well, I know he does cos' we were given a box of medical things and such, and I know he hasn't used any condoms, so they're all still there!"

"Ok, good!" said Ginny, thrusting the bag into Harry's arms, "So, take this up to Hermione's room. We'll give Ron some excuse."

"Ok then!" said Harry, shaking his head bemusedly and starting to walk away.

"And don't tell anyone!" added Hermione.

He turned around and grinned.

"So what am I supposed to say when people see me holding a bag that says "Lacey's Lingerie" on it?" he said.

**AN: Right, well this is probably the longest I've ever written, and it was pretty quick what? So it deserves some reviews right? So go ahead, you know you want to!  
**

**Love,**

**iluvjamesie**


	11. Hurried Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!**

_RECAP: "So what am I supposed to say when people see me holding a bag that says "Lacey's Lingerie" on it?" he said._

Hermione and Ginny made their way back into the Three Broomsticks as they saw Harry retreating form get farther and farther away. They went back and sat down next to Ron, who was looking rather disgruntled.

"Where's Harry?" he asked, as the girls settled down.

"Oh, he's gone back to the castle," said Ginny brightly, "He wasn't feeling very well."

"He seemed fine to me," said Ron suspiciously.

"Yes well, you're not very good at empathizing Ron, so I doubt you ever notice how people are feeling!" said Ginny, impatiently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron, affronted.

"Never mind," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

Ron glared at her for a few moments before asking, "So where did you girls go anyway?"

"Flourish and Blotts," answered Ginny promptly.

"For what?"

"Oh just a few supplies," said Hermione vaguely.

"So where are the things then?" asked Ron.

"Oh... um... right, I gave them to Harry to take back, cos' I figured it would save... um... my energy?" said Hermione, shiftily.

"Ri...ight!" said Ron, dropping the subject, "So are we going to go back or what?"

"Already?" asked Ginny, "Lets wait a while more!"

Ron sighed loudly.

"I guess it's no use trying to say anything while you girls are in this strange mood?" he said wearily, "This'll be jolly conversation!"

"What?" asked Hermione blankly.

"Whatever, Hermione, he's just being moody!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, you know what, let's start heading back now! I'm sure that... Harry will be missing us!" said Hermione, giving Ginny a significant look.

"Finally!" said Ron getting up.

The three of them made their way out and started heading up the hill leading to Hogwarts. After around 10 minutes they arrived at the front door and went in. On arrival, however, they saw Harry heading towards them to meet them.

"Hi Harry, how are you feeling now?" asked Hermione.

"Feeling?" asked Harry, confused then grinned, "Right! I'm feeling much better, thanks!"

"Good," said Hermione.

Ron, however, started looking suspicious again, but the others made their way into the Great Hall for lunch, and the sight of food made all thoughts fly out of Ron's head at once, of course!

As soon as lunch got over, the two girls gave the boys a quick excuse and hurried up to Hermione's room. As soon as they got inside, they picked up the bag that Harry had put on the bed and opened it.

"D'you want to try it on now?" asked Ginny, taking the set of black, silk lingerie out of its packet.

"Um... sure?" said Hermione, nervously, and she picked them up and went into the bathroom.

5 minutes later, there came an anguished cry from the bathroom.

"Ginny!"

"What?" she said hurriedly, getting up.

"Ginny, this is a bad idea! I mean a really bad idea!" came the anguished voice.

"Hermione, open the door!" said Ginny firmly, "It can't be that bad!"

"Yes it is!" said Hermione, but she opened the door all the same.

Ginny gaped at Hermione, as she stepped awkwardly out of the bathroom.

"Hermione!" began Ginny weakly, and Hermione braced herself for the worst, "You look wonderful!"

"What?" exclaimed Hermione aghast, "Ginny, this is not me! I look completely ridiculous in this... this outfit!"

"Hermione, trust me!" said Ginny, "You look stunning. And sure it's not you, but it's a Valentine's Day gift to Ron! Come on, you wanted it to be special, and this will blow his mind! It's not like you're going to be like this every day! And Ron doesn't expect you to be like this either, you know that!"

Hermione looked slightly mollified, and Ginny continued, "It's a one-off special thing! And you'll enjoy it, I know you will! In fact, you're not admitting it aloud, but you think you look pretty hot too, don't you?"

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, "I do not!"

Ginny wasn't listening. She had just found the box of shoes that Hermione had gotten free from the store. She hurriedly opened the box and exclaimed loudly.

"Hermione! These shoes are perfect for your new underwear!" she cried.

Hermione looked at the 3 inch black sandals doubtfully, but held out her hands for them. She slipped them on her feet, and Ginny gave an excited squeak.

"You have to wear them on the night! You absolutely have to!"

Hermione gave a wry smile but nodded.

MEANWHILE

The boys were finishing dessert and discussing the upcoming Quidditch match in the great hall. Just then a brown tawny owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a letter next to Harry's bowl of ice cream. The boys hurriedly opened it and scanned the contents of the letter together.

It said:

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_Well, well, well... why am I not surprised that you guys have left Valentine's Day preparations till the very last minute? And this is very much last minute; you have 2 days left! If I were in Egypt, the letter wouldn't have even reached me by then. As it happens, I was taking a quick stop in England and am leaving tomorrow._

_So here's what I suggest. However clichéd you might find it, there's nothing wrong with a bit of good, old-fashioned romance. Since you guys don't even have gifts, you'll have to put extra effort into whatever you're going to plan. I would suggest a picnic, and I mean a special, romantic picnic! It won't be hard to get food from the kitchens (as I'm sure you boys know all too well), and there must be some nice locations around Hogwarts. As for presents... flowers are ALWAYS perfect!_

_I would advise you to keep your events separate... never a bigger turn off to have your best friend snogging your sister/other best friend right next to you (trust me!)! Anyway, tell me how it goes, and the best of luck to you. You're going to need it!_

_Best Wishes,_

_Bill_

Ron looked up from the letter with a look of disgust on his face.

"A picnic?" he said incredulously, "That's the best he could come up with? I'm sure even Percy could have given us better advice!"

"Well it's all we have!" said Harry, "So we'll have to work with it!"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Ron, getting up, "Ok, so what do we do first?"

"Um... well like Bill said, we should keep them separate," said Harry, "I mean Hermione and Ginny are going to tell each other everything that happens anyway, so we've got to keep them different."

"What? Oh... well... ok," said Ron, doubtfully, "How am I supposed to plan an entire picnic by myself anyway?"

"You'll manage!" said Harry confidently, "So let's start straight away!"

The boys spent the next 3 and a half hours rushing from place to place, getting various things sorted. They went from the kitchens, to the greenhouses to request for flowers. Before they knew it, the entire evening had passed and it was already dinner. The four met in the Great Hall, and settled down to have their meal.

"So guys," said Ginny, after several minutes of mindless chatter, "What's the plan for Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day?" asked Harry, pretending to be surprised, "Was there supposed to be a plan?"

Ginny spluttered a bit, but then grinned at Harry.

"You're kidding, right!" she said, whacking him lightly on the arm, "Ha ha, very funny!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," he replied, "But if there was a plan, then it would be a surprise wouldn't it? Therefore, if there is no plan, there is no surprise."

"I didn't really get that," laughed Ginny, "But ok, I'll shut up!"

The two laughed, and Harry reached under the table and took Ginny's hand in his. They sat there, with their fingers intertwined, watching Ron and Hermione have some pointless argument over the dish of baked beans.

"So Hermione's ready to...?" Harry let the question hang in the air.

"Yep," replied Ginny, squeezing his hand slightly, "She's trying to glam it up but I'm afraid the overall package will shock Ron into an early grave!"

Harry chuckled under his breath and said, "Well, I couldn't think of a better time for them. I mean... they're like the perfect couple... almost!" he added the last bit as Hermione, in her hurry at pulling the baked beans away from Ron, ended up spilling them all over herself. She sat there, shocked, for a while, and then immediately turned to Ron and started berating him about it.

Harry and Ginny laughed again, squeezing each other's hand tighter.

**AN: Omg I KNOW I said this chappie would have V-Day in it, but this was already so long and I want the whole day to be in one chapter, so the next chapter will be V-day and ONLY V-Day! I already have the whole day structured out in my head and all I have to do is put it down on paper (Word) and I will do that immediately after I post this one up! I swear! Ok, so review and tell me what you think so far, and what you think will happen on V-day!**


	12. VDay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!**

_RECAP: Harry chuckled under his breath and said, "Well, I couldn't think of a better time for them. I mean... they're like the perfect couple... almost!" he added the last bit as Hermione, in her hurry at pulling the baked beans away from Ron, ended up spilling them all over herself. She sat there, shocked, for a while, and then immediately turned to Ron and started berating him about it._

_Harry and Ginny laughed again, squeezing each other's hand tighter. _

The morning of Valentine's Day finally arrived and the majority of Hogwarts awoke early, and with an explicable feeling of nerves and excitement in the pit of their stomachs.

Hermione awoke earlier than she usually did, and stared out of her window silently. Today would be the day... the day that she surrendered one of her most important possessions. But she would have no regrets, she knew that. She loved Ron, and he loved her. That was all that mattered.

A few hours later, the students were all milling around in the Great Hall, having breakfast, and chatting with friends. Today, as it was a Monday, there would only be a half-day of classes, in light of Valentine's Day.

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly, "I'm scared,"

They were sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Ron and Ginny.

"Of what? Today or... tonight?" he asked her.

Hermione blushed slightly, but replied, "Both."

"Well, me too!" said Harry, fervently, "This is our first Valentine's Day and I'm scared as hell!"

Hermione grinned at him and squeezed his arm softly.

"It'll be a great day," she said, to both herself and Harry.

"Hermione," began Harry, "Me and Ginny... have talked about it and all, but we never actually come to any conclusion."

"About going further?' asked Hermione, and Harry nodded slowly.

"Because, I mean... sometimes I get the impression that she's not always serious about our relationship... like it doesn't mean as much to her as it does to me..." he trailed off as they saw Ron and Ginny coming towards them.

"Well, Harry," said Hermione firmly, "Today will be an excellent day to resolve any issues you might feel are in your relationship with Ginny."

"Good morning," said Ginny, unnaturally chirpy, and looking like she'd been awake for hours. Ron, on the other hand, was looking sleepier than ever, and was in a very grumpy mood.

The four finished their breakfast quickly, and then headed off to their first classes. Harry and Ron both had a double period of Charms, and they headed towards Professor Flitwick's classroom, bidding goodbye to the girls.

As they entered they realized immediately that there was no way anyone was going to get ay work done. Most people were eagerly discussing their day's plans, while others were doodling on bits of paper, or simply staring blankly at walls, lost in their own little dream world.

Sure enough, when Flitwick arrived, he simply gave them their homework assignment and then let them be.

"So," said Harry, "All set?"

"I guess," replied Ron, "What have you planned?"

"Well... I'm going to take Ginny flying, and then we'll have a picnic and that'll be it basically," said Harry.

"Wow... how fun," said Ron sarcastically, "But mine's not much better. We're having a picnic, full stop.

"Oh come, you guys have to do something else, like take her somewhere before the picnic?" suggested Harry.

"Where?" asked Ron, "But we'll see. We'll go-with-the-flow!"

"Ok, then!" said Harry, not mentioning how much Ron would have to go-with-the-flow _after_ the picnic.

They sat there looking around at all the idiotic giggling hordes around them before Harry decided to work up his nerve.

"Ron, since you're probably the most protective of Ginny out of the Weasley brothers, let me ask you so I can get the worst out of the way!" began Harry, and Ron sat up at once, "What would you say if we wanted to go all the way?"

"I'd say, 'you'd better start running!'," said Ron, his ears turning red, a sure sign of danger, "My sister is underage, to start with!"

"Well, so are you and Hermione. But you've both agreed that you're ready!"

Ron sat there, bristling a bit.

"You can't be serious," he said finally.

"I am most perfectly serious," said Harry, and he was, "I know how much Ginny means to you, and I an understand you being protective... but I love her Ron. And I would never, ever hurt her."

Ron sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, and finally he shrugged.

"Well... I donno... I guess it is yours and Ginny's business," he said slowly, and as Harry positively beamed, he added, "But I'm not happy! No sir, I, Ron Weasley am not happy!"

"Ron," said Harry sincerely, "You're the best!"

Ron grinned.

The next few hours rolled by and before they knew it, it was 4pm and most people were preparing to leave Hogwarts.

"Damn!" exclaimed Ron, seeing the couples leaving Hogwarts, wearing their finest clothes and looking very excited, "They're leaving so bloody soon... we'll have to elongate the picnics if we start now!"

Harry laughed and got up.

"Ok, well... we shall part ways now and get on with our respective dates," he said, "And pray to God that they go well!"

MEANWHILE

Ginny, who had just finished her bath, came out clad in a towel and immediately noticed Hedwig sitting on her bed.

"What have we here," she wondered, taking the noting from Hedwig's beak. On it was scrawled – in Harry's handwriting – a brief note that said, "Ginny – I'll be coming to get you from your room at 4:30. Prepare to be blown away! P.S. Dress casual!"

Ginny glowed with pleasure, and hurriedly started getting dressed. She put on her favourite pair of jeans and a nice top, and then started working on her make up.

Meanwhile, Hermione was busy fretting over what to wear. She was not often faced with a dilemma such as this, but she felt she owed it to her new pair of knickers to have a nice outfit to go with them. She finally decided to put on a simple skirt, and a top, with a cardigan over it. She shivered with anticipation as she wondered what Ron had planned. He had told her to meet him on the quidditch pitch at 4:30, dressed in nothing too fancy.

Over on another side of the castle, Ginny was standing in front of her mirror; satisfied by the way she looked. She glanced down and saw that it was already 4:30. She stole a last look at herself, and then went to the door and opened it. She peered out for a while, trying to see if she could find Harry in the long corridor.

"Ahem," came a voice behind her, and she jumped violently and whirled around to see Harry's grinning form, "I thought I told you to wait in your room?"

"How... how did you...?" gasped Ginny, looking frantically around her room. Her gaze fell upon the open window, and the broomstick in Harry's hand. She smiled.

"Well, Madame," said Harry, holding out his hand to her, "Your ride awaits you!"

He led her over to the window, let go off his broomstick so that it hovered patiently, and then sat on it. He gently pulled her towards him, and seated her right in front of him.

"So, where are we going?" asked Ginny, holding onto the broom with one hand, and putting the other in Harry's. Harry slid his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You'll see," he whispered in her ear, as he guided the broom to fly higher until they were above Hogwarts. They flew around, over the tower tops for a while, talking quietly and relaxing the tension. Then Harry guided the broom to start flying towards the Forbidden Forest.

"The Forbidden Forest?" smirked Ginny, "Not exactly the most romantic place around,"

"Shh," said Harry, "Just wait and see!"

They kept flying for a few minutes and then Ginny saw a beautiful lake surrounded by some pine trees and other greenery. The broom starting lowering, heading straight for the lake. It touched down on a little grassy bank next to it, and Harry and Ginny dismounted, Ginny gazing in wonder around her.

"Where are we?" she breathed.

"On the outskirts of the other side of the Forbidden Forest. We're actually pretty close to France," replied Harry.

"Wow..."

Harry took out his wand, and flicked it. At once, a large picnic basket appeared, as well a large picnic mat. Harry and Ginny sat down on it, and Harry immediately handed Ginny a single red rose that had suddenly appeared in his hand. Ginny giggled and took it. Harry then opened the picnic hamper and pulled out two champagne glasses, as well as a bottle of champagne.

"A toast," he said, filling up the glasses and handing one to Ginny, "To us!"

"To us!" echoed Ginny, and raised her glass higher.

A few – sorry, _many_! – glasses of champagne and a delicious feast later, the two were laughing hysterically and reminiscing about all the hilarious times they had shared with Ron and Hermione.

"Is that what it feels like to be drunk?" asked Ginny, hiccupping.

"I wouldn't know," grinned Harry, "But it sure feels like it!"

"You can't get drunk off champagne!" said Ginny, and stood up dragging Harry with her, "Let's work off the excitement. Lets play tag!"

"What?" exclaimed Harry, "This is supposed to be a date!"

"Tag! You're it!" said Ginny ignoring Harry and whacking him instead, "Try to catch me you lazy oaf!"

Saying so, she sped off into the woods behind. Harry stood there; shaking his head bemusedly, and then ran after her. He went straight into the woods and looked around trying to figure out which way Ginny had gone. There was no sign of her, but he thought he heard a faint giggle coming from somewhere on his left and he immediately ran that way. He kept running, dodging trees and thanking the Lord that this wasn't a dangerous part of the Forest. Finally, he came to a small clearing and saw Ginny sitting on the grass there, her back to him.

"Ginny!" he puffed, stopping and catching his breath.

She turned to look at him, and he saw that she was not all right. She was clutching her ankle and her face was contorted with pain.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, hurrying towards her at once, "What's wrong?"

"I... I tripped," she said, "But it's ok... it doesn't hurt anymore!"

She grimaced as Harry gently moved her hand to examine her ankle. It had swollen and was turning bluer by the second.

"I'm ok... I really am... OW!" she exclaimed as Harry took out his wand from his pocket.

"I didn't do anything!" said Harry, bewildered.

"I know, I know, but don't touch me with that! I'm fine, I... I just need a bit of time."

"Look, it's obviously either broken or badly sprained, and it needs to be wrapped up," said Harry, gently, "I can do it with my wand and it won't hurt a bit!"

"I'm not scared of pain!" scoffed Ginny, but nevertheless, she held onto Harry's chest tightly and closed her eyes tightly as he performed the spell that bound up her foot in bandages.

When it was done, Harry said, "Ok, so let's head back and have Madam Pomfrey take a look at this,"

"No!" said Ginny, "There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Ginny..." said Harry wearily.

"Look, we're on a date, ok? I'll get it checked later!" said Ginny indignantly, "We can't just abandon the night and go to the bloody hospital!"

"Well it was your idea to abandon it in the first place and play tag!" said Harry, getting annoyed, "And now you won't let me take you back to Hogwarts to get your foot checked! Why do you have to be so obstinate?"

"Well! How can you just..." Ginny trailed off suddenly and she said in a sober voice, "I can't believe this. We're fighting on Valentine's Day."

She sounded so sad and ashamed that Harry felt his anger evaporate immediately. He lowered his eyes and took Ginny's hand.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "Let's get back to the picnic."

He got up and slowly lifted Ginny up. She hopped on one leg and hung on to his shoulder for a few steps before she had to rest.

"Oh forget it," said Harry suddenly, and he lifted her up bridal style so that her foot wouldn't knock against anything. Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her face on his shoulder.

They arrived back at their spot and sat back down on the mat.

"God, I'm so stupid," said Ginny, "I can't believe how badly I messed this up! And after you went to such extremes to plan it!"

"Oh come on, how is this messed up?" said Harry wrapping his arms around Ginny and pulling her towards him, "And um... I didn't exactly go to extremes to plan this!"

"Well, it would have taken you several days at the least," said Ginny.

"Um... a few days yeah..." said Harry, guiltily, "Like... one..."

Ginny looked shocked, and then started laughing. Harry was most relieved.

"You're kidding!" she said, wiping the tears of laughter away, "You forgot didn't you? You forgot to plan something, until like yesterday?"

"Yeah..." said Harry, grinning, "And it was only after sending an urgent letter to Bill did we manage to plan anything!"

"We?" asked Ginny, "So Ron and Hermione are having a picnic as well?"

She shook her head exasperatedly, muttered, "Boys will be boys!" and planted a big kiss on Harry.

**AN: Ok, so Hermione and Ron's date will come next chapter... hope you like this one! I know you guys were probable expecting something totally fantastic, but... I'm not that great a writer! Please tell me what you thought of this date and if I should make Ron and Hermione's more/less mushy/romantic etc.**

**Another thing, I'm sure by now you'll know what Hermione's gift to Ron is. So I want to know if you want me to actually write it (and change the rating?) but I'm not that great at writing smut (well I've never done it before) but I can always give it a shot. Or if I should just lead up to it and then go straight to the morning after and do reactions and stuff like that. I would prefer doing the latter, but if I get enough requests for the actual event then I might give it a shot!**


	13. The Night

_**AN: Ok guys, some of you'll wanted me to write the whole scene out, but I decided not to because a) I'm really not comfortable writing about that kind of stuff (I'm only 13... the four of them are older than me anyway, lol!), and b) I do not want to increase the rating. So I've done a leading up sort of thing and then like reactions etc etc. So you will get a very good gist of what took place, without me actually writing it. And Harry and Ginny might come as a surprise... or not... but all is not as it seems!**_

_**The rating is still Teen because hello, I think what I've written is not Mature, and realistically Teens these days do a lot more, and at younger and younger ages. If anyone has a problem with the rating, then please review and say so with your reasons because for now I'm keeping it Teen because I think it's suitable.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!**

_RECAP: She shook her head exasperatedly, muttered, "Boys will be boys!" and planted a big kiss on Harry._

Meanwhile, over at the castle Hermione had hurried down to the Quidditch pitch after making sure she looked all right. She arrived there, just as it was starting to get dark. As she rushed to the centre of the pitch where Ron had told her to meet him, she couldn't help but feel hysterically excited. She almost felt like laughing aloud to let the excitement out, but then thought against it as she saw Ron's form hurrying towards her.

She smiled as he approached, and then noticed that he was carrying a large basket. What could this be?

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" said Ron, swiping at his hair and grinning at her. She merely smiled back – transfixed by the whole situation – until Ron grabbed her hand and said, "Come on! It's getting dark!"

He led her all the way around the grounds and to a sheltered spot some yards away from the lake.

"Alright," he said, laying down the basket on the ground, "Ok, so this magic is like new for me. Harry can do it, but I couldn't, and now I can, but I'm not very good."

Saying so, he flicked his wand and two wicker chairs appeared, as well as a small circular table with a floral patterned tablecloth on it.

"Wow Ron," said Hermione impressed, and took a seat on one of the seats. Immediately the legs gave way, and Hermione went sprawling to the ground.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ron, hurriedly helping her up, "I'm really sorry, I thought I'd fixed that bit! Ok I'll try again!"

He flicked his wand and the two chairs disappeared, only to be replaced by similar ones that were slightly darker in colour.

"That should be all right now," said Ron, mopping his brow and grinning sheepishly.

"Maybe, but I'm not testing it out this time!" said Hermione at once.

"Ok, ok," said Ron, and he gingerly lowered himself onto one of the chairs. It didn't budge.

"Ah, that's better!" said Ron, and he relaxed his body. Immediately the chair repeated it's previous action and collapsed.

Hermione burst out laughing. She couldn't help it – Ron looked so comical sitting on the grass with an expression of shock and amusement on his face.

"You know what?" said Hermione, after Ron had got back onto his feet, "Why don't I just do it?"

She flicked her own wand, and immediately two elegantly carved, dark amber chairs appeared. She sat on one and pushed herself towards the table.

"Yeah, I've really got to work on that spell!" said Ron, and then picked up the picnic basket.

"Ok, now... I've made us a meal, but I..." started Ron, but was interrupted.

"You've _made_ us a meal?" exclaimed Hermione, "We've known each other for 7 years and you never told me you could cook!"

"Well, I can't really cook," said Ron hastily, "I can only really make toast, but I've always seen Mum cooking and it didn't look very hard so I thought I'd give it a try!"

Hermione snorted with laughter, "Ok, so lets see what you made!"

"Um... yeah," said Ron, nervously and he opened the picnic hamper. He took a box, in which was something wrapped in foil.

"Well, at least it's well protected," observed Hermione, seeing the many layers of foil around whatever it was.

"Um... yeah, that's just to make it seem like there's more than there actually is," said Ron, taking out another foil wrapped object from the box. He set one in front of Hermione, and then watched her anxiously as she began to unwrap it. Hermione grinned at his nervous expression and quickly pulled off all the foil. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she saw what was inside.

"Oh wow Ron," she said sarcastically, "Making a sandwich is so very hard!"

"Well, I cooked the chicken inside!" said Ron defensively, but blushing.

Hermione laughed, picked up the sandwich and took a big bite.

"It's good," said Hermione after the first bite, "It's quite... unusual, but it's good!"

Ron grinned at her and unwrapped his own sandwich.

"I almost forgot," he said suddenly, reaching into the picnic basket again. From it, he withdrew a single white rose, which he held out to Hermione.

The expression on Ron's face – slight self-conciousness on the surface, but she could see the love in his eyes clearly – and the way he was holding a rose out to her, was too much for Hermione. Her eyes brimmed up with emotion, but she hastily brushed them away and took the rose that Ron was offering.

He smiled sweetly at her reaction, which almost made her start crying all over again.

"Ron," she whispered, "Thank you so much... for everything!"

He took her hand and kissed it softly, while maintaining eye contact with her. They stayed like that for a while – Hermione not sure she could hold on for much longer without bursting into tears.

"This is such a scary feeling," she said softly.

"Scary?" asked Ron.

"I mean... overwhelming..." she said, "I love you so much Ron."

"I love you too," he whispered back and leant forward, not getting much closer to her unfortunately, "This table is way too big!"

Hermione gave a choked laugh, and got up and leant forward so she could kiss him.

MEANWHILE

Over on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, a major snog-fest was taking place. Harry and Ginny had finally decided to abandon their picnic and do other, more time-effective things. Ginny's foot was still bandaged up, but she could hardly feel the pain any more, her mind was simply too occupied.

"Ginny," murmured Harry, as Ginny started reaching under his shirt. She stopped and looked at him defiantly. He grinned into her mouth, and pulled her closer. Very soon, the grass next to them was becoming an ever-increasing pile of clothes.

BACK TO HOGWARTS

"Ron," said Hermione, after they had finished all the sandwiches and the cake that Ron had produced from the basket, "I have something for you, actually."

"Hermione! You shouldn't have!" began Ron, beginning the polite ritual of protesting, and then deciding against it, "Actually, yeah... thanks!"

"You're very welcome, but the thing is, it's back in my room," said Hermione, feeling her nerves start to build up again, "So do you think we could go back up to the castle?"

"Sure," said Ron, standing up and giving his wand a flick so that the chairs and the table disappeared. He left the picnic basket by the tree, and then took Hermione's hand.

He two walked back in relaxed silence, but Hermione's nerves were building up stronger than ever. She mentally shook herself, and pressed closer to Ron. He wrapped his arm around her so they were pressed tightly together. This made it rather difficult to walk however, and they kept wobbling about, resulting in a laughing fit.

They arrived back at the castle, and went up the stairs to the Head Common Room.

"Pancakes with syrup," said Hermione, and they entered.

"Ron," said Hermione, trying hard not to wring her hands together, "Why don't you wait here, I'll be right out with your gift!"

"Ok," said Ron, and sank down onto the couch.

Hermione hurried into her room and took a deep breath.

"This is it," she said to herself, "Don't screw it up!"

She took off her shirt and skirt so that she was only in her recently purchased underwear, and then fumbled around under her bed for the box in which the Jimmy Choo shoes were. She took them out and slipped them on. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror and immediately her mind filled with doubts.

What if he didn't notice? No that was impossible, she had never looked like this before! What if Ron thought she looked too slutty? What if he didn't like it? What if he didn't _believe_ it?

And just as suddenly as the doubts had rushed in, they rushed back out. She felt strangely calm, and as though she knew what she was doing.

"It's Ron," she said aloud, "It's Ron, and this is his gift. And I want to do this! That's all there is to it!"

She opened the door slowly, and walked back into the living room to see Ron engrossed in a Quidditch magazine.

"Hey," he said, hearing her but not looking up, "What took you so..."

Ron trailed off as he glanced up, to see Hermione standing there with her arms loosely crossed, leaning against the sofa opposite so that her body framed curved in the sexiest way imaginable. His mouth dropped open in shock. The quidditch magazine dropped from his hands as he stood up.

"Hermione?" he could hardly think of what to say. Hermione was looking nervous but determined.

"Ron," she said calmly, "This is my gift to you. I love you, and I know you're the only person in the world to whom I can give this."

She had been walking slowly towards him as she said this, and when she finished she was right in front of him.

Ron was completely at a loss for words. His brain was buzzing and he couldn't quite grasp it. His girlfriend – the love of his life – was standing half-naked in front of him, telling him she wanted to give him her virginity. All he could do was grin stupidly, and reach for her face and kiss her and tell her he loved her. Which, in this case, was good enough for Hermione to beam at him, and pull him gently back to her room.

THE NEXT DAY

Ron awoke to find Hermione lying with her head on his chest, fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he remembered the night before. Who would have thought that Hermione... his beautiful, wonderful Hermione...

Hermione stirred slightly, and he immediately placed a protective hand on her head, and patted it until she fell back into slumber.

He had never been more comfortable in his life. To lie there with Hermione, nothing between them – not even clothes – was the most natural feeling in the world. He had never felt so alive... so _adult_...

A few minutes Ron fell back asleep, too comfortable to even think about getting up. The couple stayed asleep for a few more hours, until they were harshly woken by a loud hammering on Hermione's bedroom door.

"I don't really want to be doing this," came Harry's voice, "And I _really_ don't want to come in, but you guys should know that you've missed the first half of today's classes!"

Hermione got up with a start, and hurriedly grabbed the clock that was sitting on the bedside table.

"10:30!" she groaned, and sank back down on the bed. Ron sat up in the bed, and stretched upwards.

"Come on, Hermione, don't worry about it!" he said reassuringly, "I bet tons of people are skiving today!"

"I suppose," came Hermione's voice, muffled by the pillows in which her head was, "Well there's a first time for everything, I guess!"

The two of them laughed as Hermione said this, realizing the true relevance of the words.

"Ron?" said Hermione, looking up at him, "That was the best night of my life, it truly was."

"I know," said Ron, lying back down and snuggling closer to her, "Mine too."

"Are you guys coming out?" Harry was back again.

"No!" yelled back Ron and Hermione together.

**AN: Please, please, please, please tell me what you thought... I hope it was fluffy enough (I know that's what people wanted for this couple!)... so please review and tell me what you thought of the date! And don't worry, the reactions and stuff aren't over yet, the four will have a fun conversation soon... oh, and you'll find out what happened with Harry and Ginny soon enough! Don't forget to review!**


	14. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… if I did, then I'd be the richest woman on earth, duh!**

**AN: I'm so sorry for the ginormous break. I kinda didn't know how to continue the story and left it for a while, which escalated into a GREAT while, until I went on holiday with my laptop and in the absence of Internet, went through all my old school and writing stuff, and read Secret Santa and Back to Hogwarts again and was inspired to continue this story. I've probably lost most of my readers, but I hope to get back into writing regularly, especially since I feel I've matured as a writer and person. So hope you guys enjoy this and my future fics!**

_RECAP: "Are you guys coming out?" Harry was back again._

"_No!" yelled back Ron and Hermione together._

The rest of the morning was spent in a lazy daze. Hermione and Ron stayed in bed for most of the afternoon as well, and emerged closer to 3 pm. Harry and Ginny had finished lunch, and had come up to the Head common room. The four were now sprawled on various couches in the living room, content.

"So judging from... the way you've spent today," said Ginny after a while, "It's safe to say your date went well?"

"Oh yes," said Ron, sending an adoring glance towards Hermione. Harry and Ginny automatically mimed gagging at each other.

"What about you guys?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, and then Harry said, "It was great,"

"It was!" said Ginny, and Harry nodded.

"So what did you do?" asked Ron, remembering their conversation from earlier and focusing his attention on Harry.

"What did you do?" asked Ginny defensively, "What if it's private?"

"Ok, ok," said Ron, raising his hands in defence.

Hermione looked at Ginny, who was trying to be cheerful again, but she could sense that there was something amiss. She glanced at Harry, who was looking rather uncomfortable. Oh well, if the couple wasn't going to tell them what the problem was, how could she help?

"Hey, me and Ron are going to go get something from the kitchens," she said standing up and grabbing Ron's hand, "I'm starving!"

As the two left the room, Ginny's face drooped into a face that was about to cry. Harry however was rubbing his eyes and sinking back into his chair, so he didn't notice.

"Well, I must say," said Ginny, her voice wobbling slightly, "I've never seen a more perfect couple."

At the sound of her voice, Harry looked up. Tears were streaming down her face, and she turned her head away.

"Ginny," said Harry, "Please, please tell me what's wrong? You've been like this since this morning, and... it's starting to scare me..."

Ginny shook her head and wiped her tears away, but fresh ones would keep flowing. She pushed her head into the cushion by her side and sobbed her heart out.

Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted so badly to go comfort her but he knew why she was crying and frankly, he didn't know how to summon up the courage to talk to her about it. He looked at her helplessly, his heart breaking at her the sound of her sobbing.

In the end, he got up and went to sit next to her. He patted her rather awkwardly on the back, and prayed that she'd stop crying. She didn't however, and he felt more wretched than ever. He was frustrated with himself for not knowing what to do to comfort her, and even angrier that he had caused this pain.

Just then the door opened, and a chattering Ron and Hermione walked back in. They stopped short when they saw the situation and both immediately looked questioningly at Harry. He shrugged at them, and looked wearily down at the weeping girl. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and then Hermione went forward and knelt down next to Ginny.

"Ginny?" she said softly. At the sound of her voice, Ginny started slightly, and looked up at her. Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were red. She looked a mess.

"Harry, maybe you should..." said Hermione hesitantly. Harry immediately got up, mumbled something about Neville, and left the room.

Ron went over and took Harry's place, and let Ginny collapse onto him, hugging him tightly and sobbing onto his shoulder. Hermione found some tissues and patiently waited with them for Ginny's sobbing to cease. When it finally did, Ginny took the tissues and loudly blew her nose. She dried her face and then looked up at the two of them.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" asked Ron, "Is it something Harry said... or did, or what?"

"You guys have seemed just fine," said Hermione, "what's happened to all that?"

"Well, it's nothing big or anything," said Ginny, "But it's just... I mean… it's stupid, but… I donno, I couldn't stop thinking about it all night, and I feel bad for making Harry feel bad…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Hermione gently.

"Maybe I should go?" ventured Ron, but Ginny shook her head and reached for him. He put his arm protectively around his baby sister, and drew her closer.

"What is it Ginny?" asked Hermione again.

"It's ridiculous ok," she began, "But I honestly am in love with Harry. And lately, especially after we had that sex talk and all, I honestly thought we were ready to move further in our relationship."

"Well," said Ron, "Harry seems to think so too. He actually sought my permission about it."

Ginny looked doubtfully at him and he nodded, "It'd true, I mean, he knew I wouldn't exactly be comfortable with it, but he made it clear that he loved you and would never hurt you."

"So I'm guessing nothing happened last night?" asked Hermione.

"No," sighed Ginny, "I mean, things were going great, and then he suddenly stopped, and was like 'I don't think we should be doing this' and I was kinda shocked, I mean, I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh dear," said Hermione sympathetically, not really knowing what to say. Ron too, looked uncomfortable.

"I know right, I'm over-reacting," said Ginny, "It's just that he didn't really explain. I just didn't say anything, and he packed up the picnic and we flew back to Hogwarts in silence. And we haven't talked about it or anything."

"Well then the only thing to do _would_ be to talk about it," said Hermione finally.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Ginny, then looked rather sheepish and added, "I can't believe I practically howled my eyes out over this. But like, I was up all night trying to work it out, and was already depressed from lack of sleep."

There was a timid knock on the door, and Harry entered the room. He stood there quietly, his arms swinging silently, unsure of what to do.

"I'm ok now," Ginny told him, and he smiled uncertainly at her. He was hurt although not really surprised when he didn't get one back. He sighed and walked towards her and sat down.

"Ok, we need to talk." He said, sitting down on the couch opposite her. He looked at Ron and Hermione and muttered, "Thanks guys, but I think its time I took it from here."

They immediately got up and headed out the door, shooting worried glances at the couple as they left. Ginny looked down at the cushion in her lap and fidgeted with the remains of tissue paper in her hands. Harry rubbed his hands together, and opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again.

"Ginny," he said, finally breaking the silence, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she asked, looking up at him with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"For stopping last night," he said, "I know how you feel about it and I'm sorry. If I could go back and stop myself stopping, I would."

"Then why did you?" asked Ginny, a lump forming in her throat, "I mean, you just kinda stopped, and didn't say anything… didn't explain… I mean, what was I supposed to think?"

"Oh, Ginny." Harry shifted himself onto her couch and took her hands, "I am such an idiot. You know that. It wasn't like I didn't want to go further. I just wasn't sure if… I know we had a semi-sex-talk but I didn't know if you truly wanted us to go further or you only wanted to because Ron and Hermione were, and it seemed so perfect for them and that was why you thought it was perfect for us."

Ginny was silent for a few seconds, and then stated, "That's not true," but her voice trembled and it ended up sounding more like a question.

"I don't know," said Harry, "Maybe its not. But at that moment, when our clothes were coming off, and I just wanted to keep going, I thought of Ron and Hermione, and it seemed a bit… fake…"

"It was real for me," said Ginny, looking at him.

"Oh the moment was real all right," said Harry fervently, "But maybe the reason we were in that moment wasn't."

There was a pause while Ginny pondered this astute statement of Harry's.

"Ginny," said Harry, after further silence from her end, "I love you, more than you could possibly know. And I felt awful last night when I saw your face after I drew away, and that's why I couldn't say anything till now. But I honestly felt that that was just not the right time for us to go further, and that time will come, I know it will."

Ginny felt the solitary tear roll down her left cheek as she gazed at Harry, looking so concerned and caring, gazing intensely into her eyes.

"You're so right, Harry" she said, squeezing his hands, "I really am immature, always wanting to jump into things without giving them thought. I mean, last night could have been wonderful, if I'd only stopped to think about enjoying that wonderful picnic just the way it was."

Harry gently brushed the tear away, and drew her closer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, resting her head on his chest, "I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, and murmured, "I love you too."

_**The End (well of this story – more is definitely coming up in future)**_

AN: Well thank you guys all so much for supporting me throughout the process of me writing this. It's helped me a ton, and I really appreciate it – it simply wouldn't have been the same without the encouragement and comments I got from your reviews. Please, review a final time to tell me what you thought of the overall story, and if you liked the ending. Obviously, they haven't even graduated from school yet, and I am definitely planning on starting a new story (or continuing with Roasting Marshmallows, if anyone thinks there's any potential in that).

Thanks again, and lots of love,

iluvjamesie


End file.
